Kamen
by Kurai-Tenshi of Doom
Summary: Cloud is a famous Kabuki dancer known for his affeminate beauty. Will he give his heart to the coldest General he has ever met when a government conspiracy throws them together?
1. Chapter 1: Performance

Kamen

AN: Howdy all. No IDEA why I'm posting this. I'm waaaaaayyyy too busy to do anything with it, but I was bored, so here we go. I get myself into trouble when I'm bored. So depending on the reviews I may do more with this. Whatever. Review me please, need the self-esteem boost. Got another project I will be posting soon...maybe tonight if I ever get off my butt...hmm...

PS: Anybody who knows anything about kabuki give me a hand, I'm bascially ignorant...;;

Summary: Cloud is a famous Kabuki dancer popular for his affeminate looks and graceful body, but when his town is attacked and rebel soldiers save him will he pull off the tough guy routine? Or will he give his heart to the coldest man he has ever met? I dunno, review me if you want to know.

Sephiroth grumbled something undecipherable to his spiky-haired companion. "Oh shut up you big lummox, it'll be over quicker then you can spit!" the younger man winked over his shoulder to the slightly taller, breath-taxingly beautiful man he dragged along behind him. The silver-haired man's light green eyes glinted maliciously. "You know I hate the theatre." He returned to the black-haired man. Zack grunted. "So I've heard, but you've gotta see this. It's amazing!"

Once they were inside the kabuki house Sephiroth felt trapped. He was thrown into a seat and forced to stay there while Zack ran off behind the stage. They were visiting this town on one of their many check-ups insisted by the emperor. They browsed city after city, rural back-drop town after town and found no signs of rebellion. Shinra was paranoid. As the fat grotesque man with wandering hands and roaming eyes came to Sephiroth's mind he couldn't help the small shiver up his spine or the way his eyes darkened with obvious resentment. Zack came back dragging along a young blushing girl. She was pretty, with rich mahogany hair and glittering green eyes.

"You remember Aerith right? She used to live in my hometown, but moved here to find kabuki." Sephiroth focused already-darkened eyes on the girl and her blush deepened as she bowed nervously and deeply. "Pleasuresir,butIhavetobegettingbacknow." She spoke in a rush, nervousness the cause. Zack frowned and Sephiroth's lips twitched, which constituted a frown for him. "We're camping just outside of the town tonight Aerith-chan, visit me after the show, it'll be great!" Zack's bubbly personality calmed the girl slightly and her bowed head rose and gave him a delightful smile that seemed to light the area around her. "_Hai_ Zack-chan." And she whipped around in a flash of kimono and was gone.

Zack, grinning like a boy in a candy shop sat next to the unimpressed general and sighed. "She's great isn't she?" "We have no time for flirtation on this mission." Zack lost his child-like joy and a small frown, different from the one from earlier, replaced it. "Get laid Seph." Was the black-haired man's only response. Sephiroth opened his mouth to retort but was shushed as candles were blown and the lighting dimmed. Lithe figures danced across the stage. The story that night was a tragic one. A young man fell in love with a girl from his childhood, was recruited into the army and returned to find the village had been attacked and her (and his illegitimate child) had been killed by knaves.

When all seemed lost a spirit came to him, for what the play was titled _Kibo_, and gave him advice to seek them in another town. The spirit entered on a rising platform and as soon as the figure was apparent the entire audience held their breath, Sephiroth included. Beauty fell short in comparison to this creature before him. He suddenly felt as if he were the only one sitting in the theatre and this slim figure was only appealing to him. The dance was slow and meaningful and the dancer…Sephiroth took a breath, hardly realising he'd forgotten to up to this point.

Blonde hair combed and styled tediously until it stood in two straight columns to the base of the long neck, almost like a swan's, with delicate features in an oval face. The lips were what drew Sephiroth's attention first. Ruby red with thick paint, but lush all the same. Long, long limbs, although the figure was still far shorter then him, a slim figure, delicate and fragile, begging to be protected. And protect the actor he did. He was unsure of the sex, although this hardly bothered him. Something akin to lust sprung up upon seeing this figure and he was amazed by his body's reaction, having close to never experiencing lust so quickly before.

He watched the dance, soft movements combined with powerful emotion and earnestly observed as the spirit remained on high over the other players as the man was re-united with his old lover and now-older son. As soon as the play was over Zack leaned over to him and whispered: "Wasn't that amazing? I told you you'd like it." He grinned like an idiot and Sephiroth sighed in exasperation. He rolled his eyes and stood trying to shake the spell the spirit had placed over him off, but to little avail. "Let's leave." His statement was blunt and Zack eyed him contemplatively trying to discover why the general seemed too antsy and eager to leave. It was so unlike him.

He had seemed to enjoy the play, but perhaps something had unsettled him? Oh well. Zack sighed this time and beckoned for Sephiroth to leave. "I'm going to stay and try to see Aerith." Sephiroth growled lowly and turned on his heel sharply leaving him. Zack watched the man a mischievous look in his eyes. Something or someone in the play had affected the older general and Zack was determined to find who or what it had been.

TBC!

AN2: Hello, short sweet and to the point. If you like it send me a review. Can't drill the point enough. Oh, and read my other lemon-filled fic Marks, and my new one soon-to-be-posted fic Phoenix. Hope you enjoyed this. It's kinda based off of Mulan, but not really. The kabuki comment earlier mentioned still applies.

Much Love!,

KuraiTenshi of Doom


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

Kamen

Chapter Two:

AN: I have a small black kitten on my lap, and can barely type, but here is the first bit of fanfiction I have had at in what feels like years. It was saddening me so I had to. This will be short….I think. And hopefully not take me too long, but will get me on track…once again I hope. Here's to Angels and Airwaves, guide me through…

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Cloud sighed as he tamed the last of the matte from his hair. It was all out and his natural hair returned to him. When he had been kicked out by an ungrateful mother for being too lily-white he had come to this village for the renowned kabuki school…and had found paradise. Here no one cared what he did, or how he looked. His entire life, up until his current age of ten and eight years, he had suffered mocking, insults from his mother, and had eventually left.

The uselessness she had installed in him his entire life still remained and haunted his self-esteem, but then he got on stage, and everything negative disappeared. Then it was all about the dance. It was about the costume, the appearance, nothing else. If he was only a nice face, then let him be known only for this. What did it matter if he wished to be a fighter? If he wished to care for himself? If he loved his katakana and wished nothing more than to perfect his art. Some singing would be nice. He mattered little to kabuki. And now this was his steady escape and coping ability for all of his other short-comings. "Um…Cloud-chan? Misaki-san is here for you…" Cloud getting the last of his face off turned towards the bird-like girl Aerith, who was quite nice to him, and one of his primary care-givers at the moment having been disowned for a love affair with another soldier who had left her in the dust when learning of his conceived child (which had later been lost in a harsh winter), and cringed at the wording. "Yes, he would wouldn't he? He asks nothing more of me but a simple stroke and some harsh jabs." His voice was tired and exasperated. Aerith squeaked and covered her mouth in shock at his rough words. "Cloud-chan, you words are so sharp! You must be careful to not be overheard, no one wants to think you are more intelligent or roguish than that seductive demeanor you entice everyone with. I'd hate to have anyone see you as a real human being." Cloud smiled slightly at Aerith's wonderful teasing. "Oh, you're so coy. Leave me now Aerith-chan! I'm busy preparing to whore myself up for everyone!" Cloud placed a delicate hand on his forehead and Aerith giggled at his over-dramatic joke. She bowed deeply and mournfully. "Of course Cloud-kun. I will leave you to your preparation." They both broke into peals of laughter at this, unable to keep a straight face.

"Zack is back!" Aerith cried suddenly after they had recovered and Cloud had gone back to setting himself for what was to be the after-party of the show, when everyone gathered around and watched him from afar. They never talked to him, almost fearing him. Cloud perked up. Zack had been a nice friend back when he had still been training in kabuki. Ironically a military training centre also existed here, and the young man had been a crush Aerith had had since she had first seen him. He had taken a liking to Cloud. The man had been gone almost two or three years now. "Is he?" Cloud asked while he re-adjusted his robe, hoping none of his skin poked through. For being so majestic on stage he had an awful time with normal functioning and last time he had been in public, just yesterday, he had tripped over his robes and given everyone around him a nice view of his bare legs. He had heard of it from the other players ever since as it was in a class. Once adjusted, he took Aerith's arm and was led down the halls towards the main hall where most of the gatherings were held. "Yes and he's brought an odd sort of man with him. He is known throughout the land, a General Sephiroth? Some powerful man, rather intimidating. I got an awful aura from him…very cold." Cloud knew Aerith's extra-sense was as useful to listen to as songbirds for prophecy. "Is he attractive?" Cloud asked voice soft. The name had sounded familiar…something he had heard back in his own small village. "Well, I'll say I was too overwhelmed by his presense to notice, but Zack raves that he is devilishly good-looking. But then again Zack has…a different sort of taste. I can tell you his hair is the most extraordinary shade of silver almost. But not with age. And his eyes, well I didn't dare meet them for my own cowardice but I felt their power. Be careful of him Cloud. A little precious thing like you, he would eat you up!" Aerith chomped her teeth at him and Cloud grimaced and blushed. "I am not so delicate!" he cried in protest of something discussed over and over. He had accepted this to a certain extent by now. To everyone he would always be cute Cloud-chan. Beautiful Cloud-chan, worth looking at, but never speaking to.

"I thought Zack said he had left, but he may be at the gathering. I am unsure…" Aerith trailed off and released Cloud's arm before they came to the curtains separating the rest of the kabuki house from the front hall. Cloud nodded to her, gave her a quick air-kiss, re-adjusted his natural almost-spikes and his robe quickly, then entered, making sure to use his stage grace, as much as he felt he could muster. The small chatter in the room quieted momentarily and then a small applause went up. Cloud nodded in appreciation and moved towards the gardens, hoping to escape some lust-filled attention from a certain recurring Misaki. He had been advancing on being Cloud's donor for quite some time now, but he was a nasty, rich man who knew little of affection or emotion and Cloud wanted nothing to do with him, his money or his bed. He was talented enough to pay for his education, and felt he needed little help aside from spending money, and he barely traveled outside anyways. In the gardens he moved amongst assorted flowering bushes, sakura trees and other small benches. The sakura flowers fell early in his favourite place in this garden and he had yet to view them. There was a nice stone bench in this isolated part. As he rounded the corner hoping for the bliss of the solitude he stopped dead in his tracks. A man was standing there already observing the small flowers falling already with the wind. His head was tilted upwards and the moonlight lit his pale, marble skin in a brilliant way. In fact, Cloud felt his breath leave his chest for a moment. He had never seen a man so perfect, without flaw. Was he really a man, or just a mirage?

And then he saw the mane of silver hair, cascading down just above the man's rear (which was exquisite Cloud regretfully found himself noticing), and his blood froze slightly. This had been the man Aerith had spoken of to avoid. Still concealed behind the corner Cloud began to leave. Then he heard commotion behind him towards the direction he had wanted to head in. He looked over his shoulder, then cringed. Misaki-san. Drunk and stumbling. He would molest Cloud, and he knew this. Never sexually, but just touch him and rub him in places and ways he didn't wish to be overly-rubbed or touched.

Making a split second decision Cloud chose the cold-aura, beautiful man. Rounding the corner the man turned and looked at him slowly as if unconcerned. Cloud found this odd, but nodded towards him in acknowledgment. He saw, as he nodded, what Aerith meant by feeling intimidated. Although the moon cast him in odd shadow and made the true colours of his eyes unreadable, he seemed powerful and radiated this power openly. There was a tight silence. The man seemed surprised to see him, and then seemed almost as if he would like to leave. Cloud ignored this and took a seat on the bench just in front of him and directly beneath the cloaked shadow of the tree. Hating the silence and deathly curious about the creature beside him, he decided to break it. "Did you see the show, sir?" he asked politely, keeping his voice controlled and measured in light of the man's beauty. Cloud had never been instantly attracted to another man, although they were his preference, but this was instant. Flowing throughout his blood-stream and filling certain areas of his body quickly. The man stared at him directly and Cloud could not meet his eyes for more than a glance, and then looked away sharply. "I did. You dance marvelously." "Thank you sir. I am glad you enjoyed it. You did enjoy it, correct?" The paler, taller man nodded and two strands of hair kept near his face fell into it, having the wonderful effect of giving Cloud a craving to push it away and feel it between his fingers. He shook this away, trying hard to reign in his hormones. "Ah! There he is! My wonderful, beautiful flower! I have been looking for you Strife-kun! Come I am thirsty for more than drink now!" Cloud flinched as Misaki rounded the corner breaking the odd silence and tense feeling between him and the gorgeous, cold stranger. The stranger made to leave, but Cloud met his eyes for a moment and mouthed: "Help please." Cloud could barely believe this bold move, but he knew with Misaki's state he was bound to insult the man. The silver-haired man only stared back at him as Misaki crossed the grass and waved in front of him. He burped eloquently and eyed Cloud lust brimming. "You looked astounding. Come do you have no words for your donor?" Cloud realised the silver-haired man would not help him and took a deep calming breath. "Misaki-san I would like to remind you I do not belong to you. You seem a little top-off would you like me to escort you back to the house so you may have a nice seat with the other players? They enjoy your company far more then I could now."

"What are you saying you little fag? You need me, don't even lie! And I'll have my payment now if I must! In any way-" his hand rose and a single cold, clammy finger trailed down Cloud's cheek. It took all of his will-power to not vomit all over him. He clenched his eyes closed instead. Misaki did not like this and his eyes narrowed. He raised his hand to offer Cloud a rapt slap.

Cloud flinched and prepared for the pain. Just as his mother used to when he would respond to her meanness. The slap never came. Cloud's eyes opened slowly. Misaki had collapsed onto the ground and guiltily behind him was the silver-haired man. He looked absolutely disgusted with the drunken pile in front of him. His hand rested reflexively on his sword at his side. "I would ask that you would not assault this boy. He deserves none of your slime." Misaki groaned and lifted his head. "Who are you?! I'll have you severely punished for this!" but his threat was empty as the man took Cloud gently by the arm and lifted him from the bench. He led him towards the house and the lighting. As they moved more into the light Cloud saw the lack of any emotion on the man's face, although his lips appeared thinner than usual, as if stretched in….anger? Over him? Cloud restrained the butterflies in his stomach as he thought this. Once they were a few feet from the rest of the people the silver-haired man released his light hold and stared straight-ahead seemingly at nothing. Cloud watched him for a moment then looked away. He was just too glorious to look at. And he had just saved him. Him! A pitiful little thing like him! "I am sorry I did not act sooner had I known his attentions were unwanted. You could have spoken." Cloud jumped slightly. That voice! So deep, ferocious, yet lulling to him as well.

"I am chained to a world of duty and socialization. I insult him I could loose my place here. Although I thank you for your help. It is highly appreciated." "I would not want something so pure corrupted by that unwillingly." "And would you, sir, rather to be the one to corrupt me?" The man's eyes shot to his quickly, and Cloud almost thought he could see a bit of mild, amused surprise in them. "Perhaps not so pure after all then." he spoke in a murmur under his breath and left him to move into the light and noise of the party. Cloud watched him, mystified and shocked. He had seemed kind enough, to rescue him, and yet after he had acted almost as if burdened. And then he passed an insinuating comment that Cloud could not really mistake. What an odd man! And yet so wonderfully, perfectly desirable. Well, Cloud had found his first lust. And boy, was it powerful! He shook his head, completely unsure of what to do with himself, and made his way inside as well to his phantom admirers.

...

"Wow, Seph, what happened to you?" Sephiroth shot Zack a glare as he stood with a smiling Aerith in a far corner near the entrance of the theatre. "I'm leaving. I'll be at camp. If you see anything on your…watch of the city, come get me." Sarcasm dripped in his eyes and voice as he glanced at Aerith, who lost her smile and trembled slightly. Zack wrapped an arm around her waist for support. "Yes General Sephiroth, sir. Hey when you get back to camp could you take a good look in the mirror and ponder why you don't just pull that huge stick out of your bum right now and save us all the aggravation of dealing with your fits." Zack was smiling when he returned the venom Sephiroth had just handed him, and it was disarming in a way, but Sephiroth only frowned deeply, eyes fierce, growled harshly and loudly and stormed off in a perfect definition of the expression. As he slammed the door behind him the skies cried a tumultuous melody and from them spilled rains and lightening, combined with choruses of thunder, foreboding of what would come, unbeknownst to the two warriors only hours later that would significantly change their lives.

TBC!!

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

AN2: Wow. I am really really really sorry everybody. That this took so long. I'm awful, I really am. Everything's just kinda gone to poo lately, and then this chapter got deleted like six times after writing it and...ugh. So much. But yeah, here it is, so so so so so sorry for the awful wait. There will be more soon, I promise. I'm gonna start tonight and hope I get at least half, if not another chapter written. I've had a plot bunny pop up for this so now I actually have a plot -laughs nervously-...I mean I did before…shifty eyes  
Okay I love everyone who has been wonderful to review me. So so so amazing! And thanks for being so patient you are all really, truly, the reason I write. So thank you!!

LOVE!,  
Kurai-Tenshi of Doom ;;


	3. Chapter 3: Happenstance

Kamen  
Chapter Three:

AN: Hey everybody! Lots of readings for this...little reviewing. I'm not normally one to ask for this, but I get tons of e-mails about everyone adding me to their alerts and such, but very few reviews. Even just a "Nice job, more soon" is groovy enough. Well, anyways, here it is. I cannot promise anymore for the coming week (as I am posting this on a Sunday) because my work is overloading and I think I will die sometime this week and they shall find my decaying body sprawled over my AP Psychology book...but never fear, there will be more, soon, just give a titter bit of time. Thank you everyone you are all so precious for reading and following. Hope to talk to you in some reviews (winkwinknudgenudge)

Much LOVE!,

Kurai-Tenshi

DISCLAIMER: Really? Come on! Okay, fine. No, Sephiroth is not my yaoi sex slave, no Cloud is not my sexy French maid, and no I do not have any hand in the creation of anything that bleongs to Square Enix. But I own anyone I create in the process of telling a romance that SHOULD HAVE BEEN.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Sephiroth was still awake when the first screams reached his delicate ears. He was up and alert instantly and with a swift unerring kick he woke a snoring Zack and was out of the tent. Riders stormed the dark village in the landscape below their camping place. "Seph? What's wrong?" "Get out here, the village is being attacked. I'm going down, hurry before they start to kill." Zack cried out in shock, but Sephiroth didn't wait for him to follow. He had grabbed his body armour on the way out and he slipped into it now as he ran as years and years of military experience and training had allowed him to do. He was slipping on his shoulder pads and drawing Masamune in the same breath. He came upon the first rider just as he attempted to slay a fleeing woman. The man didn't even have time to scream. The flames came from seemingly nowhere but he was shocked to see the kabuki house seemed to be where most of the small army of unmarked apparent-bandits were converging. He didn't take the time to know why, but proceeded towards it in order to stop the chaos. He heard screams of men behind him and figured Zack had arrived. He shouted behind him: "Zack, take care of the men out here, I'm heading inside!" "Seph! Get Aerith for me please!" "I promise!" he shouted over his shoulder, hearing the anxious worry in his friend's voice. He took a breath and entered the flaming building, crawling with men.

…………………..

"Cloud-kun! Get up, we need to leave, now!" Aerith exploded into her friend's room. Cloud sat up fast, awakened instantly, being a light sleeper, and having already been awake after an odd semi-erotic dream about a man with piercing glowing emerald eyes and hair like a spider's silk. He saw the complete terror and flurry in Aerith's face and jumped from his bed, taking her out-stretched hand. "What's wrong?" he asked as she pulled him out of his door and down the hallway towards the laundry chute. "There's men attacking the house and they're looking for Zack and Sephiroth and…" she trailed off, her frenzied eyes glancing towards him. "Who else Aerith?" Cloud asked afraid of the answer. She hesitated a moment then turned her head away from him and tightened her grip on his hand. "I didn't hear anything else they said. We're going out through the garden and the back entrance into the garden that they haven't gotten to yet is in the laundry room." "But that's three floors down!" Cloud cried. "And through the chaos, so we're going down the laundry chute." "What?!" Cloud yelped and tripped over his feet, falling onto one knee and scraping it painfully. Aerith jerked, but recovered, having more grace then Cloud off-stage, and pulled him up barely missing a beat. "You heard me down the laundry chute. It's like one big slide, no worries Cloud-kun." she shot him a small smile that Cloud couldn't believe through her obvious distress. "Will we fit?" Cloud asked as they skidded to a halt in front of said-chute. Aerith shot him a hesitant look. "You will Cloud-kun." "Aerith-!"

"Cloud, listen to me. These men are looking for you and they're killing everyone they come across who won't say where you are. Luckily they haven't met anyone who knows yet. You have to escape now. I'm going to go find Zack. You go out the laundry door into the back garden, you know where it is it's your favourite spot, out through the back gate and run deep into the woods. Hide. Don't come out until one of the soldiers or I come for you. Listen to me Cloud: these men want you and they'll do anything to get to you. You cannot fall into their hands. I won't let it. Zack and Sephiroth can take care of us. But for now you run and hide. If I don't show up by tomorrow morning, right at sunrise you walk East away from this place and find the next village, a place to stay, get some food, and wait for us there. If we're not there in three days, leave, go to the next village. Just keep moving. We'll find you Cloud-kun." As she said this she thrusted a small money bag into his hands which jingled with yen.

"What if I never see you again?" Cloud asked, voice small and frightened. Aerith smiled warmly, and Cloud felt it through him, calming him slightly. There was a scream on the floor below and Cloud realised for the first time he smelt something burning. Aerith became grave. "Pray Cloud-kun. And on Kami-sama blessings we will find you. I promise you will be safe." She pulled open the chute as there were shouts from below. "Upstairs!" someone called. Aerith looked panicked, gave Cloud a quick kiss on the cheek and literally pushed him into and down the chute. Cloud fell like a rock. No noise burst from his lips, which was odd considering he was terrified.

He fell for only a moment it seemed, down all three floors of the school, and landed with an echoing thump in a mountainous pile of sheets and linens. He lay there, gasping, barely able to breathe, paralyzed, terrified. Then his brain snapped back into his body, having made the fall just after Aerith had pushed him, and he thrashed and fumbled trying to get out of the sheets. Once he had freed himself he tried to calm himself long enough to piece together everything he had been told. 'Garden, forest, wait until sunrise, move to village, East, use money she gave me-' he checked to make sure the bag was still in his white-knuckled grip, 'Use that to sleep and stay in the village, three days move on. And pray. That's important too…' Cloud shook his head, limp spikes swaying. Another scream just near the stairs that marked the entrance down to where he was.

He jumped and in fear obeyed his flight instinct and ran, stumbling, for the door. He found it, jerked it open, and closed it quietly behind him. He was in the back garden where he had met that man only one night previous. He walked over to the tree he had stood under and watched it mystified. Then he smelled fire. He turned towards the school to see almost the entire thing had combusted. There were a few mangled bodies lying around the garden, but none as far back into where he was. He could just see the village in the distance and this was in flames and covered in corpses as well. But quite a few of those were of the attackers too. Screams rent the air, and the smell of burning flesh and death hung in the air. It was a disgusting, morbid sight and he knew it would be burned into his mind for the rest of his life. Someone emerged from the door to the school in the far distance, but caught sight of him illuminated in the firelight from the destruction. They bore a katana and came at him at a full run. Cloud turned to run, but the man was on him in only moments. Cloud cried out for help as the man used the broad side of his sword to knock him down.

He was a sweaty, grotesque, panting thing and as used his brute strength to pin Cloud to the ground around his throat, just barely allowing him to breathe, he stared into his face, then down his body. Cloud almost gagged. "You sure are a pretty sight in real life. And not even in costume. You see, I love me my boys. Especially when they're screaming and writhing like you are. Mind if I have a look then?" he cackled and used his sword to rip open Cloud's loose shirt that he wore in sleep. His small, pale chest was exposed to the man. He nodded, cackled again, and straddled Cloud. "See now what a nice private spot you've found for us!" Cloud screwed his eyes shut, knowing what was going to come, and knowing there was no way to escape it. The man held the katana to his throat and motioned to his groin indicating he was obviously aroused. Cloud actually gagged this time. "Ever had a man in your mouth, little boy? Those pretty little lips would just love me, wouldn't they? Although I'd think your mouth might just be too small!" Another evil cackle as he undid his pants. Tears fell from his eyes.

This was it then? The virginity he had been guarding all those years against all sorts of anxious individuals, who offered so many riches and affections, would be lost against his will to some disgusting man. The man's hands pawed at his chest and Cloud whimpered. When he felt him removing his trousers and bearing himself he opened his eyes, tried to muster some determination through his fear and tears and stated in a slightly shaking voice: "Anything you put in my mouth you loose." The man outright laughed at him. "You bite you loose your pretty little head. But fine if you want to play it that way I can put this other places." Cackle, and he flipped Cloud over pinning his arms above him. Cloud cried this time, small sobs shaking his back as the man pulled down his also loose pants. He gagged and shivered when his hands stroked his bare bottom. 'Oh Kami-sama you would really do this to me?!' He felt the tip of something press against him and a cackle just before-

………………………………..

Sephiroth finished slaying those he could on the lowest level near the auditorium and the gardens. He noticed the room the party had been held in. "Sephiroth!" He spun around at the female voice. So far there had only been a few survivors. A frenzied Aerith met his eyes. "Sephiroth, they're after you and Zack and there's more of them coming, I heard them talking and...and...they want Cloud too. The men want him. They say they're on Shinra's orders and you've both committed treason! I sent Cloud into the forest in the back gardens, please, go get him! He might be in danger, they saw him leave!" Sephiroth's eyes widened. "Aerith, Zack is outside, find him, tell him to pull back and meet me at the camp. Tell him to pack everything up were leaving now. I'll be there once I have the boy. Take this-" And he handed her a small knife he kept in his belt in case his infamous sword failed him, which was why it was slightly dulled. "Kill at will, that seems to be their attitude." Aerith's innocent eyes widened and Sephiroth turned away from her. "Go!" he shouted over his shoulder making her jump. She dashed off as he came into the gardens. He saw a sight that made his blood turn cold. A man, pinning down what looked to be Cloud, his dancer, about to violate him. The man pulled down Cloud's pants and exposed him. He was placing himself when Sephiroth ran at him like a silent, deathly shadow and sliced off his head before he could hurt the boy. The boy remained sobbing, and only curled his now-released hands around his head, as if ducking blows. Sephiroth realised he was frozen in this petrified position. He kicked the man's corpse to the side and bent over pulling Cloud's pants back up. He knew the curve of his thighs and small back-end would be branded in his mind forever, but ogling the horribly seductive creature was the worst thing to do right now. He would save that image for his own enjoyment later. He then turned Cloud over.

The boy looked right at his face, into his eyes, but the tears blurred his vision, and his eyes were wide, glassy, and glazed over. He couldn't see him right now. Not knowing how to deal with this emotion, Sephiroth picked him up in his arms and was shocked when the boy curled into him and sat curled in his so-much-larger chest, trembling defensively. "It's all right." he whispered lamely into his ear, his voice gruff and cold as usual. He couldn't seem to work any warmth into him even in this situation. The boy didn't seem comforted so Sephiroth shrugged it off and held Masamune at the ready in case they were once again attacked. He could shoulder the boy if he had to. Although having him curled in his chest like this felt like some kind of nice. It was an odd feeling for him. All feelings were odd for him. But this one was truly odd. Lust he understood. He could come to terms with lusting for the boy. He would admit to that. But this went beyond that. His past partners he had performed the archaic act with had all been causal and never in any kind of relationship. But this was warm and new, and a calming sensation started from where the boys small hands gripped at his chest. His thoughts needed to turn to their current situation. He calculated quickly based on his observations. There was a small army here and they were well-stocked, well-rested, and very adequate at their weapon trade. These were not just run-of-the-mill bandits these were the emperor's men. But why would Shinra send a small army to a town he knew they were posted in? Almost as if...he sent his best army to get his two best, most adequate soldier and general. Which also made little sense. Well, he would compute that later, what mattered now was Zack was probably exhausted, worried about Aerith, who he was sure was in no kind of state to stand in the middle of a battle-ground they were likely to loose, and he had a small, delicate kabuki dancer in his arms who would soon awaken and could need medical attention. Sephiroth could possible handle these men and get some answers were there not a tired Zack and two extra...appendages to worry about. That's it then; they would retreat, go someplace safe and throw off their pursuers while attempting to figure out why they were being hunted. He could make a guess, but it was just that, and once the blood-fever was on him in the intensity that it was there was no way he could truly ration anything outside of a battle-plan clearly. He focused on the now and made his way through the ravaged and burning auditorium and kabuki school. Cloud moaned slightly and began to shiver.

Sephiroth pulled him tighter to his chest, brow furrowing when he felt something in his chest react oddly. As he walked up the aisle three men entered, swords bared, covered in blood and panting for more. Upon seeing Sephiroth they pointed, shouted his name, commanding him to halt. Sephiroth resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead placed Cloud carefully into the seat next to him. This shocked the men for a moment, but as Sephiroth straightened they advanced with overdramatic battle cries, swords flashing. They didn't see him move. Masamune was there, blocking their advances with ringing steel. Barely batting an eye Sephiroth decapitated the man on the right, and before he could finish falling, disarmed the other two by knocking the sword from one's hand and removing the fingers of the other. The now-fingerless man fell to the ground writhing and screaming in agony. Sephiroth stepped over him, turned swiftly towards the last man, placed his blade against his neck, moving far faster then the other man could contend with (especially since his wrist was probably broken from Sephiroth disarming him), stared levelly and dangerously at him, using the gaze he knew could make a grown man tremble, and demanded: "Who sent you?" The man, trembling, ironically, shook his head, eyes wide and face a deathly pale. Perhaps foreshadowing his near fate. "Once more: Who sent you?" He heard more men coming. Oh, this was going far farther then he wanted it to. This would end now. "S-S-Shinra." The man stuttered out. "Domo." And this man lost most of his throat. As he fell, Sephiroth stepped back over the two corpses and lifted a still-limp Cloud. He exited the room swiftly and knew exactly where Zack was. The shining blade in the flame and swirl of coal spikes gave him away just a few yards from where he stood. He was slaying two men and seemed to be guarding something to his side that was blocked from Sephiroth. He frowned hoping Zack hadn't decided to play hero to the people of the village. He heard more men discovering their comrades inside. He re-shouldered Cloud and moved towards his friend. As he approached he saw a trembling Aerith. Zack whirled on him, preparing a swipe with his ominous Buster Sword, but lowered it, the ferocity leaving his eyes slightly. "Retreat. Immediately." Zack, hearing the commanding General who had led countless battles to victory in his voice, knew not to argue.

The rather large bag Aerith shouldered showed Zack had somewhat packed up their supplies and camp. "Carry her, she'll be too much trouble." Zack looked sheepishly to Aerith and shrugged. She however puffed out her small chest, and her light emerald eyes glinted in anger. "I can run just as fast as you both. You forget, I used to be a little country girl who worked herself half to death every day. If we're going we better go, they're onto us." And she motioned with her head to the house where men were quickly emerging. She then sprinted off across the scene of destruction, albeit awkwardly, with the sack. Zack looked dumbfounded to Sephiroth. "Well, go after her!" He snapped, and took off as well, quickly matching Aerith, who was surprisingly fast and agile. Zack sighed, cast a quick look to the men behind them who had yet to spot them, and ran off after his adamant girlfriend and intimidating General.

……………………………….

They had long left the village and cut through the forest. Aerith, knowing the way to a small retreat as she called it, that would keep them safe. They travelled for only three short hours, but sunlight was emerging when she made them cross a small stream, scale up a very small ravine and come out atop of it to a small cave with water inside. She said she lived on a farm that had been ravaged by bandits just a mile or two from here and this is where she had stayed when she had escaped the bandits. The farm was long since shredded.

Cloud remained unconscious but as they unrolled some blankets for him to rest on and washed off his dirty face with some water (or at least Aerith did while Zack and Sephiroth talked business outside the small shelter), he roused. His eyes fluttered open and were hazy. Then they widened in fear and he began fighting, pushing, swinging at the air, fighting his long-gone violator. Zack poked his head back into the cave, curiously, but Aerith calmly grabbed his arms, whispering calming nothings to him. Cloud eventually calmed down and lay back down on his small bed. "Cloud-kun you're safe now. Sephiroth-san saved you. We all ran, and we're in that nice cave I told you about. You rest now Cloud-kun. You need the rest you poor thing." Aerith ticked her tongue as Cloud nodded, dazed, and fell back down, into a sleep instantly.

……………………………………….

Cloud tossed and turned, his mother's face mocking him, other children hitting him, throwing dirt and mud at him telling him pretty faces weren't needed here. Calling him names...then that man. The pure fear and disgust. It swirled together with all of the admirers from his shows. Oh he was so beautiful! So talented! But they could never approach him and if they did it was to either criticise his so-called beauty or to pursue it. He could not be beautiful. He hated it. Everything was turned and everything spun. He was hot! So hot, he was burning up, on fire! And then everything stopped in a heartbeat. All of his nasty dreams faded and he woke instantly. His eyes flew open, his mouth opened as if to scream, but no sound emerged. Gathering his bearings, and trying to figure out why everything around him was dark and he seemed to be alone, and he was drenched in sweat...but now, somehow, cold. He shivered once he realised this and sat up. His head was killing him! The pain shot through his temples instantly. He cringed, held his head in one hand and looked around. Aerith's voice floated to him as if over a misty sea. They were in that cave she had told him about. The one she went to sometimes when she was upset. He heard water bubbling softly. Then another noise caught his attention. Even softer breathing.

His head pivoted, almost painfully, and there was his silver angel. He recalled Aerith saying he had rescued him. Sephiroth sat near the mouth of the cave, alone apparently, at watch, but sitting seeming relaxed. Cloud suspected that if he were to throw a stone at him he would catch it without even looking, belaying his apparent comfort level. He leveled his shoulders. He would not be afraid of this man. He resolved, on the fierce beauty of his angel, he would be less defenseless, be more aggressive, more assertive, more of a man. Having found this shockingly strong resolution he stood, shakily and made his way towards his angel, trying not to be afraid, and trying to be the new Cloud he so wanted to be.

AN2: Drop me a line if you have the time. Thank you everyone, see you in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Finding Him

Kamen

Chapter Four:

AN: Wow. Hey guys. Horribly sorry for the wait. I started this chapter eons ago, said "okay I've got a good start!" And never came back to it til tonight haha...O.o So here it is for you to view...OH! And thank you everyone!! I posted that little comment about the lack of reviews and almost the next day I had like eight!! It was amazing!! So thank you everyone, but please keep reviewing me if you read. As I said before a simple "MORE!!" Or if you're feeling wordy: "ME WANT MORE!! NOW!!" Works as well. Sorry, this is preachy. But here it is, I hope we all enjoy it, and hope to see you all in a nice review ;)

Kurai

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Cloud's legs were less then reliable as he approached his saviour his new passion to be strong and wonderful and someone his angel would admire burning in him. He supposed this spelled greater disaster then he thought. And indeed as Sephiroth turned to look at him, silver curtain falling over his broad shoulder, Cloud felt himself collapse. He cursed when Sephiroth dove to catch him. Cursed even more when he was swept off his trembling feet.

His small hands pushed into the larger man's chest and he called out: "Release me!" The large general froze and went rigid. "I don't believe you posses the ability to stand on your own." Cloud visualised pushing out of his arms and making a nice stand on the ground. All he really managed to do was wiggle a bit. "Allow me at least to seat you comfortably so you don't fall." "Allow me to explain again: I want down!"

Sephiroth made no sign of his approval or disapproval of the stubborn boy glaring up at him, an indignant huff on his face, but he placed him down. Just as predicted Cloud's normally sturdy, long, dancer's legs folded. He reached out and grabbed the hard rock surface, scraping his fine hands slightly. It hurt, but he ignored it as best he could, scratching up the wall to try to pull himself up.

Sephiroth had turned his head away watching the entrance once again almost as if by not looking he was sparing him his injured pride. Once Cloud had straightened he thrust his chin up, burning eyes seeking out Sephiroth's face, which, sensing his change in longitude of a sudden, curved downwards to meet his. His eyes were leveled and cold. Not cold, really, not to Cloud's perception more...distanced. As if he sensed coming close would hurt. But they were beautiful eyes, such a rare shade and so wonderful to gaze at and merely marvel over. They held so little emotion that it made them fascinating by the mere absence.

Cloud kept the fire in his eyes, but tried not to look so angry. "I'm standing on my own see?" he questioned imperiously. Sephiroth's eyebrow twitched, perhaps mocking him, and he nodded. "Your friend went with Zack to get some food. There's a village not too far and they're going to scope it for the soldiers who attacked us." He looked away from him again, senses turned back towards his duty and search for the mentioned soldiers.

"You should get cleaned up a bit then rest. They will be some time, they just left. The girl told me to watch you she said you may be scared." His eyes flicked to Cloud who was still wearing his stubborn face and he didn't quite miss the slight irony in his voice. And sarcasm. So perhaps he had a sense of humour which made him human after all.

"Where do I wash?" He asked after some moments of silence. He hated when his voice cracked. His legs felt as if they were getting stronger though, and soon he was only leaning against the rock wall. Sephiroth noticed this and nodded instead towards a crude bowl of some mushy substance. "That is a meal Zack made from our camping set. Eat it before you think of going anywhere." Cloud wobbled over towards it, ecstatic his feet followed his commands for the most part, and sat down before the odd muck. It looked and smelled awful and was cold, but he took long, drawn-out bites-more like gulps-of it and was shocked when his rumbling stomach calmed and he felt strength returning to him, albeit slowly. The results were wonderful even if the cause was disgusting.

He finished slowly, but once he had, he looked back to the General who was again not looking at him. "Can I wash now?" Those brilliant eyes swept over him, and then he nodded and motioned for him to follow. He moved out of their shelter and walked down a narrow, rocky path Cloud noticed was little-beaten, rarely used probably, and took notice of the obvious descent they were making. It took little time to reach the woods, but he was weak when they got there. Wobbling once again he almost cried when Sephiroth pushed away some bushes revealing a stream that seemed to be rather deep at its pooling point just in front of them. He looked nervously to the General. "You will bathe in peace and I will be just beyond this bush. I have a small towel you can dry yourself with; I will leave it with you. Don't be long it's a long walk and we don't want to miss Zack." And he procured from under his arm the ratty, clearly-used robe he had spoken of, leaving it near the pool.

He made no rustling noises as he disappeared behind the bush. Cloud turned towards the water, then slipped off his already-thin, even thinner with their battle-wear clothes, and slipped in quickly. It was freezing and he found himself missing ever-so-slightly the warm clover-smelling baths of the house. He shook his head as he submerged himself, scrubbing at his hair. At least he could try to wash off the horrors of the previous night. He shivered when he thought of it. His body began to tremble as the memories of the assault came back in a rush.

The stench returned, the grease of that man, the heat from his body and the fear...he slipped quickly out of the water, still trembling, and rubbed himself as dry as he would get with the cloth. He felt no better. He didn't want to wear his clothes; they reminded him of what had happened. Maybe Sephiroth could lend him his coat? Just until Aerith and Zack returned...then he would change if he must.

He hesitantly wrapped the small towel around his waist surprised that it fit him leaving only a scrap of skin poking between it. He held it tightly, feeling rather self-conscious. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes partially, summoning courage, and called out shakily: "G-General?" There was an intrepid rustling and then the General almost exploded into the clearing, sword drawn, eyes frantic. Cloud froze. He must have sounded more afraid then he thought because he looked as if he had startled him.

Yet here he stood in a scrap of clothing bared almost before a man who intimidated him and he was undeniably attracted to. He started shivering; he couldn't help himself. The General's eyes were zeroed in on him staring rather intently at his face. He couldn't keep that stare, so he looked down towards the ground, but he could still feel his eyes like fire scorching his body. They moved downwards very slowly, seemingly taking in his appearance and observing his small towel-wrapped body. He had only ever felt so exposed in one other moment and that had been an awful occurrence. This however felt different. It was...pleasant, with his eyes on him.

He felt as if the General were admiring him which he felt was quite a feat and the fact that the officer was not repulsed by him preached to his tastes. It surprised Cloud slightly that such an attractive, desirable man would only be interested in his own same sex, but then again he had been hoping slightly for this turn-out. His eyes made Cloud feel attractive, and powerful in a way.

He raised his head chancing another encounter with those balls of fire. He caught the General staring at his navel and once the other sensed Cloud's eyes he raised his own to meet them. Cloud shivered but, in a move he felt was inspired by the eyes on him that were making him feel bold in a way he had never experienced before, he rotated his hips ever so slightly, jutting them in a different direction.

His grip on his slim covering drooped slightly and the opening expanded showing more of his small thigh, and more of his tawny stomach. The General's eyes darted to it and widened. He swore he saw something akin to nervousness in his eyes before he turned himself away slightly presenting his back to Cloud.

"Did you require my assistance?" he said. His voice sounded cold and dangerous almost. As if added silently onto his question was: "You better have". Cloud seemed to snap to his senses as soon as the cold voice reached his ears. He grasped the towel tighter again and pulled back his supposedly sexily-jutted hips. He felt like a fool. Of course Sephiroth hadn't been attracted to him. He was some girly Kabuki dancer, brave, strong, angelic General's aren't attracted to boys like him. He hid his shame as best he could, face a tint red and nodded, then remembered he probably couldn't see that.

"Yes." he mumbled. "I don't want to wear my clothes back...I know Aerith will have brought something extra, but until then could I possibly cover myself up with something of yours just so I am not indecent to the point where she returns." His words fell like stones into an awkward, tense silence. "All I have is my jacket armour. It would be far too large on you." Cloud's head drooped a bit more as he heard what could have been anger laced in his voice. Maybe frustration. His plan so far was failing.

"I don't require it now you could use it until the return of the others." Cloud's face lifted, a bit of hope sparkling unknown in his eyes. "Thank you that would be helpful." Sephiroth untied the front of his jacket, slipped it off and handed the surprisingly heavy article to him. Cloud took it in his much smaller hands and couldn't help but notice how precariously Sephiroth handed it to him, as if touching him would cause him pain.

Instead of causing Sephiroth pain it only served to hurt Cloud. The hope burned out in his eyes and his head lowered in defeat. Sephiroth turned around properly as Cloud changed into his jacket and pulled it as tight as it would go. Of course it hung off of him and draped on the ground, the sleeves much too long and the shoulders not filling out, but it covered most of him. His legs were bare when he walked, which he could barely do given the length on him, but other then that he was covered. Sephiroth however was bare before him.

After Cloud adjusted himself properly he found his eyes stopping on the broad, alabaster shoulders presented to him. Then down the strong back to the muscular arms and small waist, which still looked manly on him. It only made Cloud look frail. He felt lust in his stomach and that bold feeling of sexuality again.

He took a small, quiet, deep breath and remembered his vow. Why his strength seemed to wean and grow in the face of this man he had no idea, but he summoned what little strength he had left and told himself he didn't care and didn't mind if the General liked him, or approved of him. He had a quiet, reserved strength in the Kabuki school, albeit it gained him no manly spirit. But others had kept their distance almost expecting him to be unapproachable, so hence his inept social abilities.

Anyone who had approached him had been prospective sponsors, which he was forced to flatter. And now he was with someone he wished to charm and he found himself falling short. As he looked to his hidden arms under the jacket he added in his thoughts: 'No pun intended'.

The General walked off at a brisk pace as if he were slowly retreating from something from a sleeping mountain lion; if he moved slowly, it wouldn't attack. Cloud found this odd, but with his guilty eyes watching a little too intently the man before him he followed him, unable to stop his curiosity at his thoughts.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Sephiroth felt regret; he felt remorse, and he felt self-disappointment. He mainly regretted the fact that he was so blatant with his lusty affections, how he had eyed the boy. While he had been bathing he had heard the slipping of his silk clothing as it left his skin and the splashing of the water and he realised he was naked...and wet, and his entire body froze. For some reason this thought (which he pictured fully in his mind, the slick skin, slightly red from the cold nipples erect), made him tense and put him on pins and needles and he felt stressed almost.

As if something he wanted was in front of him but he was unable to reach it. And then he heard him call him and tense like a taut bow-string he whipped to face the boy and his breath stopped cold in his chest. There he was, that skin he had pictured earlier bared to him the sweetest, flattering shade of alabaster, and that body...he had never seen anything more...delectable, he supposed the word was. Most of his men had been muscular, the picture of the Adonis. Cloud was the polar opposite of this. Cloud was beauty.

The boy was a rose; seemingly beautiful but with a barbed strength. His body was taut and muscled from his dancing, legs long and feminine...and beautifully curved and swift. He loved that body, and now he wanted to feel him and taste him and see all of him sprawled out beneath him. He had had in the past, things that had been muscled and coarse and rough, and now he wanted something he could mold and shape. Then he became aware of his sexual identity of a sudden and moves his hips and lowers the towel and Sephiroth had to pull himself away because he felt himself spiraling out of control.

He felt next the remorse that it obviously so intimidated the boy and that he had no clear idea of his power over the General and self-disappointment that now, as they walked (or really he fled), no matter how hard he squeezed his knuckles together so his nails bit the calloused skin on his thick palm, his nasty thoughts that he never knew he even found erotic still rushed through his head. He wanted that boy. Badly. He wanted him every which way it was possible to have another male.

He wanted to take him hard; he wanted sweet, intricate love that would make the younger one moan and writhe, teasing him, torturing him. He closed his eyes, hoping to gain control over the sudden discovery of...violent, apparently, hormones but was only attacked with images of the boy-gasping, moaning, pushing against him as he shoved into him-Sephiroth's eyes flew open and he increased his pace.

He heard a small, perhaps unbidden, squeak behind him and a tripping of slippered feet over the path and knew the boy had tripped in an attempt to keep the pace. He was shocked when he felt something like a rusty smile slip onto his face that he restrained just in time. He sensed there was some reserved spirit about the boy, something dark lurked inside of him; yes he was living in a plush pampered place, and yes his life-style was far from the battle-field that he sported, but perhaps an individual from such a radically different world would be what he needed.

No one else had ever been a fit for him for anything more then lust, if only because he intimidated too many people. He scared them away, and none had ever bothered to break his shell. Even he was unsure if there was anything underneath this shield he had placed up. If there really was a personality, a person, under the killer. Or if there were only the rivulets of blood and no real human being.

These thoughts came so, so rarely, but this boy inspired them and that was enough of some kind of hint to him to investigate. He would investigate. Maybe the boy could actually…help him. If he needed help. If there was something, someone to help. If he could even be considered a human to...love anymore…

Maybe. If the boy could find him.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

AN2: Well there it is and here we are. In case you skipped my first AN reviews are nice. And everyone has been so good with it so keep it up you beautiful, beautiful people. Unfortunately, no guarantees on the next chapter...all that work I neglected for the past two weeks has finally caught me...shivers...but, it will come I promise...and if it gets to be too long please review me with some threats to write more. I'd love that Okay, thank you for reading, hopefully reviewing, hopefully enjoying and hope to see you all in the next chapter!

LOVE!,

Kurai-Tenshi ;;


	5. Chapter 5: BURP

Kamen

Chapter Five:

AN: Howdy all. Yeah starting this at 1,30, when I should be either asleep or writing this HUUUUGGGGE paper for Lit...which counts for like my entire quarter grade...that's due in two days...but I'm yaddie, so I wanna write porno. (The end of that sentence should clue you into what yaddie means...that's "lesbian slang" as my friends like to joke...bastards…mumbles...throwing rocks at each other for fun, making me drive them to the hospital…) ANYwho, here it is, hoping to finish THIS MONTH...And everyone has been wonderful with reviewing!! Thank you my lovelies!! You're all so perfect!! Love you all to death! (What a long A/N, sorry ;;)

Kurai

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Cloud tried to hold in his small involuntary gasps of pain as he walked in practically bare feet over the harsh path with its barbed stones, thrown accurately into his path, even when he swerved clumsily to avoid them. Why was he only graceful on a stage? Why was dance his only gift? That and embarrassing himself perfectly at the worst moments. He regretted everything that had happened back in that clearing. Mostly.

For a bit he had been elated when he believed he had been sucking the General in. He only had hoped, at that time, that the older man did not realise this was a game he had yet to play, and knew little the rules to. He had followed a base instinct, and the lecherous stories of other girls in the house he had inadvertently picked up on over the years. And then he had been rejected...perhaps reluctantly? No, he would not travel down that path.

He knew little of love and he would like to keep it that way. He was vulnerable only in the ways of the world. Not in the heart. He never let anyone too close. He hated to. He feared hurt, he could admit that, which may make him weak in a way, but he had only learned from the behaviours of his mother that loving someone would hurt you. You would be betrayed. And besides who would want him with his profession and appearance. His dedication? No one could understand...aside from all of that his sexual loyalties had always been far from the...norm, could he call it?

He was musing too deeply too early he concluded and snapped himself out of his brooding funk, focusing solely on returning to the shelter with his feet intact. He would need them if he ever wanted work again. Which he believed he did as it was his only self-sufficient ability.

They rounded the bend and came upon the cave. Cloud held back glee as Sephiroth held up a hand for him to halt. There was rustling from the opposite bushes where they must have come from the night previous in their hasty flight. Sephiroth had drawn his overly-intimidating sword in a breath just as silently as he had stopped. Cloud held his breath and moved off of the path and out of the way of the looming attack. He had yet to see the legendary General in action and he was rather curious…

He tensed and felt as if his nerves were going to snap as voices became apparent. He heard a light tinkling laugh, distinctly female that he recognised. Sephiroth's sword rose and inch preparing as the would-be attackers drew towards them, when Cloud jumped from his semi-hiding place. "Wait! That's Zack and Aerith! I hear her laughing!" He grabbed Sephiroth's arm and the man reacted like a small explosion.

Battle senses over-taking his better judgments, Cloud's unexpected touch on his bare arm caused his arm to swerve around to strike an automatically defensive blow. Cloud reacted with instincts he had no idea he had, probably from his agility in dancing, and he ducked slightly, but his speed was hardly a match for the other older, seasoned fighter and the blow only grazed him, knocking him down and bruising his cheek gently, winding him.

Zack and Aerith emerged then to see Cloud on the ground, eyes wide, chest heaving in anger and Sephiroth's arm held in its striking position and looking rather dumbfounded. Then when he saw what he had done something akin to anger blossomed in his expression. "Seph! What are you doing? We're supposed to protect them not hurt them!" Zack called, more shock in his voice then anything else. He meant it to break the tense silence that Cloud and Sephiroth were stretching between them.

Sephiroth withdrew, taking a step back as Aerith, finally getting a good look at Cloud around the hulking form of Sephiroth, gasped slightly at the flush bruise on Cloud's cheek, and ran to his side, brushing past Sephiroth who broke eye-contact with Cloud, whose eyes and face had gone very cold. As it was when he was addressing people he knew were only admiring him. That pretty geisha-envious mask. "Cloud-kun, are you okay-?" Cloud held up a hand, stopping Aerith who looked stunned. She knew this attitude of Cloud's but he never directed the coldness towards her.

"It's fine Aerith. I startled the General is all. I'm fine. Did you get new clothes for us from the village?" he asked, keeping his chill eyes on the General who seemed to be challenging him with his own practiced ice. Zack watched the exchange, rather interestedly. Aerith seemed to be missing most of it, but caught on enough to know when to drop it. She observed quickly Cloud's attire and nakedness underneath the General's jacket, the balled-up used clothes on the ground beside him, and the General's nakedness. She nodded and handed Cloud the parcel under her arm.

"They're awfully simple, but I figured people knowing we're from the Kabuki house that was just declared a treasonous area by the emperor wouldn't be keeping a low profile. There's three tops and two pants. A nice pair of sandals. They'll last you awhile. Even with your dancing." Aerith smiled slightly and the shining dimples in her smile defrosted Cloud slightly. He thanked her, stood shakily, and moved into the cave to change. Aerith shooting worried glances at Sephiroth, who avoided them both, and followed Cloud in case he needed help. Zack stayed where he was, but Sephiroth knew and onslaught would be coming.

"Nice Seph. Just wait til you have some privacy to make things official, huh?" Sephiroth didn't turn to him, but his temper flared. His self-disgust at that moment was highly intense and his self-anger needed some vent. And Zack was closest. "I don't know what you speak of you babbling idiot." His voice was sharper then his sword, but barely above a murmur.

Zack sighed. "Seph, save me the theatrics. You like the kid. He's a pistol, and he relates to you a lot better then most. Did you see that glare he had? Just like you. If you like him great. Tell him. If you want him...wait until me and Aerith are occupied as such, or very, very far away. You know I don't care. Although I do think you at least owe him an apology." There was a silence after this, and Sephiroth took a moment to marvel on how perceptive Zack had proven himself to be. He forgot the man had this side to him. This was what had drawn him to Zack.

Zack knew his behaviours, analysed him, knew why and when he performed them, but he couldn't relate. Zack apparently thought the boy could. "I have dinner to make. We've got fresh supplies and after we eat I suggest we move out under the cover of nightfall to the next village and get ourselves a nice room to stay in. I don't know about you, but it's hard to charm a lady in a cave. Well, you wouldn't would you?" And he giggled like a teenage girl and moseyed into the cave to do as he said.

"I despise when he does that…" Sephiroth whispered to himself, sighing in exasperation and walking to the edge of their shelter to pose watch and think about what Zack had said to him.

……………

Inside Cloud changed quickly, and shivered slightly as he did so. Aerith approached him slowly and helped him shrug into the clothing. "Did he hurt you Cloud-kun? Are you all right?" Aerith's questions were quiet and slightly hesitant as if she expected him to silence her as he had before.

He gave her a warm smile that made her loose the tension in her shoulders and face and smile back. "No Aerith-chan. It was more of a shock, I ducked the worst of the blow. I didn't know dance would prepare me so well for something like that…" Cloud trailed off, his thoughts wandering. "Well, once Zack makes us some food and it gets dark we're going to travel into the village and get a nicer room so we're not in this dump much longer." Cloud looked over to her. "It's not too bad Aerith-chan. I'd love a nice bath though. A real one, with real soap. And a nice fluffy futon would be wonderful. But that's over-luxury." "Howdy all! Hope everyone's decent!"

Zack entered, hands over his eyes and successfully tripped over a stone flailing like an idiot before regaining his balance. Cloud suspected it had been an orchestrated stunt (Zack was the type to perform for laughs), but Aerith giggled all the same and went to his aide. Cloud rolled his eyes and Zack attempted to make them some kind of food. Sephiroth kept himself separate from the affair and Cloud was slightly thankful.

He had been more then a bit offended at the strike although he reasoned that it had been an accident. A part of him was more furious at himself. But another part was furious at the General's reaction. Instead of showing sympathy and looking ashamed, he acted as if it had been Cloud's fault giving him a death stare, which Cloud had returned proficiently. Cloud shook it off for the moment and ate the gruel-like meal placed before him.

…………………

They left when Cloud felt his eyes swimming from exhaustion. He tried to to sleep before they left as Aerith had recommended but found his mind far too preoccupied. It would be a lie to say he wasn't a little nervous. Why were they traitors? He had thought of everything he could with his little limited knowledge of politics and other things. He had never entertained the emperor to his knowledge, or anyone high enough on the chain of things to be offended. This probably lied within the General and Zack. Perhaps they had committed some great sin against the nation and were just hiding in an innocent kabuki town.

A large belch broke his chain of thought. "Blue!" Zack cried gleefully and wiped his mouth as Aerith glared at him and hissed something about "manners". Cloud sighed and rolled his eyes as Zack giggled and Aerith tried not to smile and encourage his "roguish behaviours" as she called them. "Come on Cloud Aerith won't play! You have to say a colour fast, so she's stuck making a sex noise!" Aerith turned to Cloud a begging look in her eyes.

Cloud looked at her for a moment then grinned devilishly and said softly: "Red." Aerith's face lit up putting the colour Cloud had said to shame. Zack, with an equally devilish grin, rounded on her. "Come on Aerith you heard him, you're the last one here who hasn't said a colour." "Zack we're about to venture into a place where we could be arrested and you're playing this stupid game, don't you dare make me take away any "privileges"." Zack visibly wilted at Aerith's fevered whisper.

Sephiroth slipped into the cave like a foreboding shadow and swept his eyes over the two of them. Aerith appeared embarrassed and Zack whined to Sephiroth: "Seph, Aerith says she's gonna take away sex cos she lost our game of making a sex noise!" Aerith flushed a flattering pink and watched the ground. Cloud, sitting only a bit away from them and apparently being completely ignored by Sephiroth at the moment decided to come to her rescue and perhaps place a bit of an awkward situation on the prickish General.

"Well...the General is here now too isn't he? He counts now in that game." Aerith sat up straight and called out: "Pink!" in a squeak then flushed a crimson and looked down to her feet as if scared of the consequences of calling out that colour. Sephiroth remained perfectly still, but Zack reacted instantaneously attacking the General. "Come on Seph! You heard the lady you didn't call a colour, now you have to moan like you're doin' the dirty! You could scream if that's what you're into! Any kind of noise! Cloud called it, he's right!"

Cloud caught the General's nostrils flaring, maybe some sign of anger, before he grabbed Zack's arm in a grip that would have cracked his bone like a twig had he twisted just a bit. "I need to see you outside Private." Sephiroth's voice was as cold as the grave. He pulled a whimpering Zack outside. "He's going to kill me help!" Zack cried out as he disappeared from view. There was no noise outside from Sephiroth, but Zack's slightly whining protests could be heard. He trumped back into their shelter looking as if he been beaten down. "The General says it's time to leave."

Cloud stood, a bit of adrenaline pushing through his veins and waking him up ever so slightly. The General remained outside as Aerith gathered the small pack she was carrying and, lead by Zack, left and moved around Sephiroth who was near the bushes on the rim of the cave. Zack followed Aerith through the bushes and Sephiroth, not even looking at Cloud, motioned for him to follow them. Cloud puffed out his chest defiantly and moved by the General.

They had to make barely any contact, but as Cloud brushed by him he could almost feel some kind of electrical spark fly between them when he passed him. It was surprising and a small gasp escaped him. His small noise seemed to have surprised the General as he looked down on him at the exact same moment Sephiroth looked down on him. Their eyes met, slightly to Cloud's reluctance, and he felt the electricity become a raging fire.

He noticed a rigid line of tension around the General's much larger frame, and Cloud felt that feeling he had felt before in the clearing rise up in him. The sudden awareness that he somehow had the General's interested eyes on him, and now he just had to reel him in so to speak. Just like on stage; just like a performance. He trailed the tip of his tongue softly over his bottom lip, barely touching it, only tracing it. The General's intense eyes slid down to his lips, then back to his eyes, where Cloud knew he was displaying a message as clearly as if he shouted it: "Kiss me." he called, using only his eyes and expression. His lips didn't open once.

The General interpreted correctly Cloud saw as that panicked look came back, the fire between them escalated to where they could have smelted iron, the line of tension around his body became a tangible, noticeable thing, and his hands tightened in balls at his rigid sides. "Cloud-kun?" Aerith's small, questioning whisper slipped in-between them and extinguished the trance and fire they were engulfed in. The feeling slipped away from Cloud and he felt instantly ashamed and frustrated and the General cleared his throat dangerously, indicating they should move with a nod of his head.

His eyes must be poison to him once again, because he avoided Cloud's eyes like it could be lethal. Cloud tried not to look so perturbed and answered back Aerith with a shaky, soft: "Coming." And moved down the hill precariously. Aerith cast him a questioning look and a warning look towards the General, which he promptly ignored. Zack grinned devilishly until a venomous look from Sephiroth wiped it from his face. They made their way down and down, carefully, quietly, Sephiroth sliding into his battle attitude, which was more fierce and intimidating then his "social" attitude, if it could even be called that. Zack followed suit, which was shocking for Cloud.

They walked through the night and by dawn glow moved into the neighbouring town. Luckily one of the inn's was open and they checked in quickly, to much suspicion of the innkeeper, but luckily Sephiroth's handful of yen quieted him. Aerith helped Cloud washed himself up in their room as Sephiroth and Zack sat in the room next door.

As Cloud climbed into bed and Aerith across from him, she spoke softly: "Please watch out for him Cloud-kun." Cloud, already half-asleep, his his slight shock at this statement and didn't bother answering. He would dream on it and debate his next move and as sleep crept into the darkening corners of his mind, he imagined he could still feel that fire throbbing clearly between them. He would be careful of that, this he knew. He had to, he didn't want it to engulf him.

……………………………..

AN: I can't really tell you when the next chapter will be posted, there's a lot going on for me in the next three weeks-ish (AP Exams, AAAAAAHHHH!!), but I'll try my hardest to at least work intermittently, and maybe I'll finish randomly some night really late when I"m jazzed up on an earlier 6 hour nap haha...Oh well! Hope to see you next time! R+R!!


	6. Chapter 6: Bath Time

Kamen

Chapter Six:

AN: Well here it is at the beginning chapter six, Goddess knows when it will end. I now have all the time in the world on my hands more or less. So let's see how much I can get done, eh? I'm hoping a bunch. I LOVE ALL OF YOU YOU'RE AMAZING!! And you're all still so shy...that's what I've decided it is. Everyone adds me to alerts and favourites but never reviews me...well, I should say I get the reviews from like...the same couple of brilliant people who have been from the beginning and a few stragglers every now and again. You know, fanfiction was made so authors can create porn (more or less) that you can enjoy and criticise. How do I even know you're out there or enjoy it or like it if you don't let me know you exist? I answer you back. I always do. Please. For me?

Groovy.

On with the smut.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Cloud's head felt heavy as he rose. He did so slowly as if there were a great weight on him. He remembered the last time he had risen from a sleep like this, uneasy and racked with demonish nightmares, there had been an angel there to help him up. This time he saw Aerith instead combing out her hair at the bureau. He watched her for a moment, confused and reassembling all of his memories from yesterday. As all his rambunctious encounters with the General came back his head began to throb. He held it and a small groan escaped him.

Aerith startled slightly then turned to face him. "Oh Cloud-kun you're up! Great! The nice people who own this place are making us some breakfast the the General says we have to get going. On the move I suppose. Although I'm still unsure of where we're going and Zack still won't really tell me." Her brow worried itself but she shook it away and placed the brush down then stood and went to the bed. "They drew the bath just awhile ago it's still warm you'll want to jump in now. There's this delicious soap Cloud-kun! You'll love it, it smells heavenly!"

He smiled up at Aerith and nodded, sliding out of the bed and stumbling over to the bathing tub. He slipped from his clothes with little modesty in front of her. She picked them up off of the floor and told him she would take them to be cleaned quickly. Cloud submersed himself under the water letting the steam and warmth cloak him. It was a rival to the fire between him and the General. But only because it had been so long since a nice, hot bath.

There was a knock, which he heard as though muffled, and he rose from the depths. Water dripped into his eyes and they stung so he rubbed his fingers into them hoping to clear them. "Come in!" he called, assuming it was Aerith attempting to protect his modesty (as if he cared in front of her), but assumed wrong as the General entered, sweeping like a great, mass of shadow and stopping quite abruptly. Cloud blinked the stinging water from his eyes and pushed his hair back from his face.

The General stood for a bit just staring at him, as if expecting him to sprout wings and fly away and Cloud felt a blush creeping across his skin. The fire was back and it was ferocious. And damned if he wasn't betraying himself and getting caught in it. And there was some small voice in his head screaming his lost sense that he was naked and wet in a quickly chilling tub. Shivers crept up from the temperature of the water as the General stood there as though struck by Medusa's gaze, and their eyes remained locked together.

Every bit or so the older man's eyes would waver and travel down his naked body, at least what he could see of it, and then travel slowly back up. As if he were looking at some piece of art he were trying to decode. Some piece of art that made him rapt and tense. Cloud could no longer handle the quivering, rampant emotions bucking wildly in his stomach so he gambled on the lust and feeling of self-awareness as he ran a hand through his hair and felt each water droplet as it slid down his body. It felt wonderful somehow. And the General seemed to drink it up.

He moved forwards in the tub, taking three small steps towards the General before he turned, presenting one slim shoulder, turned his head into his shoulder and wrapped his arms around himself. He felt so powerful at the hiss of breath from the other man. How he knew how to move himself, he had no idea. It was as if he had always known the buttons to push in this man to arouse him as such. It was as if he had been built the way he had to seduce this man. And only him. This thought was so powerful he developed small goosebumps to accompany his shiver all down his back.

His arms slid down his shoulders and body slowly, as if he were merely feeling himself, treasuring the feel of his skin on his hands, which somehow, in a small way, he was. When his hands slid to his small waist he rested his hands on his hips and turned back to face the man. He almost let out a small cry as he spied his face. His eyes were twin balls of fire, but the emotions that rose and fell in them like a roiling sea were heavily mixed and heavily complicated.

He was a brilliant mixture between rage, which terrified Cloud in a way he had never been frightened before, and that same emotion he had presented to him on few occasions. The emotion that drove Cloud to act like a common harlot. And something else. It looked like restraint. Restraint and regret. Cloud felt a pain in his heart that was comparable to a physical punch. His pride suffered this hit as well and he suddenly felt like an idiot.

On further look at the General's face he looked tight. Drawn as tight as a bow-string to snap. But why? Was it out of anger and embarrassment, or a restriction of his emotions? Cloud hid his hurt from his face, his kabuki mask working perfectly, per usual, and faced him, sliding carefully back into the tub. Once his body was below the water the General seemed to return to his senses. Although the fire in his eyes (anger or lust?) burned stronger then ever.

His face became cold though, the face he shed blood in, Cloud supposed, which was only more of a jab to his pride and his heart, regrettably.

"Did you have something to say General?"

Cloud's voice broke the tension and the air like a rock through a stained glass window. The General's thin silver eyebrow rose slightly and he spoke, voice as cold as his face.

"We will be departing in less then twenty minutes. I suggest you hurry with your useless grooming."

Poison, and Cloud hid his sting.

"Yes, well General, to a dancer, the world is a stage. And there is always an audience."

Cloud met his eyes and made his look as pointed as possible. The General looked taken aback, then frustrated, then he schooled himself back to his passiveness and cleared his throat.

"I had no idea you entertained to easily."

Cloud held back a gasp. His chest actually stung from that.

"My heart, not my body, comes with a hefty price. Nothing a lowly General could hope to afford."

He practically breathed ice into the space between them and the General turned on his heel after the slightest moment where Cloud could see a small cringe slip into his eyes. The fire was gone. After he left Cloud let the few tears that had built up fall. "He is such a cruel bastard!" he cried, venting his frustration and hurt by splashing the now cold bathwater. And yet it felt warm compared to the sub-zero comments from the General.

………………

'Kami-samaKami-samaKami-samaKami-sama, damn that boy!!' The General raged as he stalked down the hallway and out into the street of the small village. The busy street parted like a nervous sea before him. He practically radiated anger form his every pore and the Masamune at his side was enough of a warning to others, without his anger, which was terrifying and rare enough as is.

'How does he get me so worked up?!' Sephiroth raged. He was outside of the small village quickly and once in the fields surrounding it he took out Masamune and quickly...trimmed the neighbouring trees. His anger was barely sated after he had annihilated anything he had been able to attack, he sat on his haunches and thought seriously, slightly more rational.

He had walked into that room thinking the girl would be in there, perhaps the boy as well. He wouldn't lie he had volunteered to announce to them if only to get a glimpse of the boy. He regretted this sorely now. Opening the door he had strode in, feeling no need really to receive permission. He was General Sephiroth after all. But instead of seeing the homely girl and the reason he had walked into the room he was rewarded with a bathtub. And the boy. In the bathtub. His thought processes had stopped there.

Just with the hair falling into his face, the wet, gleaming skin recently washed had been enough to send him into a lust spiral. And, seizing the opportunity as he always did somehow, the boy had stood. Stood before him in all naked glory, the V of his groin disappearing into the water, small hips swaying ever-so-slightly as he approached closer to the General and swiped his hands seductively through his hair.

Turning around to present a sweet, smooth back down to the tops of his buttocks, barely visible. The General held in a moan. He was glorious. He was perfect; curved in every minute, perfect way, shaped so eloquently, skin so soft and beautiful...He was unsure of how he stayed standing where he was, but he managed to, mainly through all of his military training. It was the hardest physical challenge of his life. Yet he mastered it, and stayed where he was, simply drinking the boy in like a dehydrated man in the desert. He had never seen such perfection and he wanted it. Oh, Kami-sama did he want it. So bad.

But he stayed as he was and ached as he watched the boy slide his hands down his skin as if there were nothing smoother in the world then his own skin. Sephiroth wanted to rest his hands on those carved hips. He wanted to grab the boy by those hips and shove into him so completely he made him scream. Oh Kami-sama, the thoughts in his head were criminal at best.

Then the boy looked at him. And the seductive slant of his eyes disappeared and the blissful look in his eyes disappeared. Sephiroth felt slightly confused as to this, but he shrunk back and proceeded to assault the General. So he assaulted back. And his heart shrunk from it.

He truly had no desire to harm this boy in any way, which was truly curious, as he felt he would do anything to anyone if it got him what he desired. With Zack being a possible exclusion to this principle. But he wished to protect him from any harm that could ever befall him. He was shocked though when the boy met his jabs, and his final comment was what had Sephiroth spiraling now. How could he go from slight anticipation to raging lust, to rage in the period of an hour, all because of that blasted boy?! It was driving the General mad.

"Seph? What are you doing out here?" Zack had discovered him. As the lieutenant jogged up to him he slowed when he saw the obvious circle of destruction surrounding the General. "Seph what's up everything good?" Not feeling the need to explain himself to Zack as he had already felt enough emotions to last him a lifetime, he stood swiftly and became curt. "Are the others ready? We're leaving now." Zack's eyebrows furrowed, but he knew enough not to ask when the General addressed him as a General. "Yes." He nodded. "We're ready when you are." "Good. I'm ready now. Let's continue on. I want to be to the capital by dusk tomorrow if we can make it."

……………………..

Zack eyed the back of the General's head for what must've been the ten millionth time that day. He then looked over his shoulder back at Cloud who appeared to look almost the same as the General. Aerith was talking to him, but he seemed to loose his gaze at the back of the silver man's head, and looking almost somewhere between hurt and venomous at him. Zack frowned.

What had Seph done to the poor boy? Then again, he reconsidered, knowing the boy he could have done something to Sephiroth as well. He refrained from watching either of them as he retreated inside of his plotting mind to plan. After just a while he had cooked up a plan. He looked up to the moon noticing it was rising rather quickly and was pregnant on the horizon. He grinned like a cheshire cat. This would work brilliantly he deducted.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

AN2: Oh my!! What is Zack's little plan? Hmm...I wonder...oh well :)

Hello everyone it took me forever to finish this. Ugh. And it's short too…

But, here it is. Guess what? I'm a high school graduate! Yeah! I hated it. Worst years of my life. I officially hate everyone at my school too, but I NEVER HAVE TO SEE THEM AGAIN!! Yes. Okay. Nuff of that.

So, for some reason the Shiny Toy Guns helped me write this, so look them up please, they rock. Hardcore. Oh, and I was thinking...I wonder how many guys read fanfiction. Yaoi fanfiction. So if you're a guy, let me know in your review. I always wonder...cos when I answer reviews I'm kinda byast and call everyone lovely, or honey, or some such name but if you're a guy, I wouldn't want to treat you like a chick. You know? Okay. Well this is long and unnecessary, but REVIEW ME PLEASE. And I love you all. Really, a lot. Thank you for reading :)

LOVE!,

Kurai-Tenshi


	7. Chapter 7: Warrior

Kamen

Chapter Seven:

AN: Hello there! So since I have all this precious time I'm starting this rather soon as I just read through Kamen online on Fanfiction and have thought up a plot twist! Oh and it's a doozy. And a plot too! I won't lie I really had no idea how I was going to work this, but I now know and am pretty proud :) So thank you for reviewing, people who did, you're amazing, hope to see more of you! Here we go, let's see when I actually post it… --

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

"Seph I'm tired nooooowww!" Zack whined, sounding much like a dying cat. Sephiroth's eyebrow twitched, the only true sign of his annoyance. Aerith watched Zack, really just amused, and Cloud joined in on this. Zack kept his head bent, feet dragging dramatically, eyes half-lidded as if there were a thousand-pound weight on his back, aside from the Buster Sword, that is. "Seph, my cool, amazing, awesome sword huuuuurrrtsss!" he called again. Twitch. "Can we stop soooooonnn? Pleaseeeee? Before I die?" Twitch twitch. "Seph, think of the women!" Zack motioned to Aerith and Cloud who hung behind and Cloud called out persistently: "Hey!", while Aerith giggled. Twitchtwitchtwitch.

"Fine. We'll camp here for the night. I'm going to look for wood. Stay here Private." Zack cried out excitedly, while Sephiroth stalked off farther into the woods. They had reached, conveniently, a clearing and Aerith sat herself on a small log, while Cloud helped Zack set up the two, small shabby tents of theirs from their set. "You and Aerith can have these me and Seph are manly men we'll sleep on the ground." He puffed his chest out proudly, unknowingly puffing his cheeks as well like a blow-fish. Aerith snorted, which was rather unlike her, and said: "Oh please you weenie you'll be in with me as soon as a gust picks up." Zack tried to look offended, thought for a moment, then shrugged. Cloud sat where he could find a space of less-dirt-covered ground once the tents were up fully. He placed his chin in his hand as Zack sat next to him. Aerith was unpacking other things, such as food and preparing some bread for them.

"Cloud-kun you have such a bitter streak in you. Have you ever thought about learning to harness that?" Cloud's eyes lit up slightly, but he hid his excitement. "I have often wondered at things like that. I would like to know how to defend myself, as I am capable verbally, but less fortunate physically." Cloud watched the spiky-haired man from the corners of his eyes.

He nodded thoughtfully. "You know swordplay could be convenient for you. You have the fire in you required, and I'm sure the training you go through for dance would be almost as extensive, if not slightly different." Cloud's heart danced on his ribs. Was the goofy Private serious? "How would I learn, if you don't mind me asking?" Zack waited a moment as if he were going to tell him something he would not like, and Cloud's hackles went up. There was a small, unobtrusive rustling in the bushes to their left and the General re-emerged shouldering quite a bit of wood, less firewood then target relief.

Cloud's eyes went wide and he spun on Zack, immediately understanding. "No way in the seven hells will I do anything but look at that man, and only if I need to!" He didn't mean to speak so venomously, and he realised quickly the General could probably hear, although he had stopped for a moment while Aerith said something to him on the far side of the spacious clearing and he had spoken in a harsh whisper. He didn't even glance their way, which Cloud took to be a good sign.

"Cloud-kun he is the best. The best. Anywhere. You could surpass me in weeks with his training." Zack couldn't meet his infuriated eyes. Cloud took a deep breath, calming himself and thought it over. Well, he did need a way to vent this frustration, and all of his more recent demons had been lurking closely. And he did need to learn to defend himself, especially if they were riding into battle any day now, which he suspected they were no matter how secret the General and Zack tried to be. And it could be his opportunity to prove to that impudent man that he was no silly, pretty little thing, some dolled up whore.

Yes. Yes, he would do this, he would give it his soul, he would perfect himself and he would show that silly excuse of a defender that he was not someone to be trifled with in any way. "I'll start whenever he feels ready." Cloud was watching the General a passionate fire of ambition in his eyes, so he missed Zack's cheshire grin, which was far more foreboding in every sense.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

"May I be tried and hung by the neck before I do any such thing." Sephiroth stated flatly, but finally. Zack moaned and presented his simpering, puppy-dog eyes.

"But Seph, he needs to learn how to protect himself. I mean, we are charging into enemy territory now, if he doesn't know how he could be killed. Or worse, what was about to happen to him before you saved him. I mean...if you want other men slobbering all over him, using him as a sex slave, then yeah, he shouldn't learn from the master, but if you want him to not be someone else's you should teach him. He's talented, you see this you know this. He would be an ideal pupil. And he's fiery and strong as any Hell you could imagine. He's perfect."

Sephiroth looked down to the man next to him, watching him with a strong look of reason and truth. He hated to admit it, but the wily bastard was right. He wanted to protect the boy, as he considered him his, really, but he couldn't do this in the heat of the possible battle they were walking into. He would do this. He would use this to break the boy. To teach him that he was not so tough as he believed and Sephiroth would protect him and save him. And if he picked something up in it, better for him. He slid his eyes away from Zack's so they slanted into the trees around them. The boy and the girl had left to forage and find some water.

"Fine. Inform him when he returns the lessons begin immediately. Here. Occupy yourself elsewhere." Zack jumped up excitedly. "No prob General! Just have to make sure we get far away enough!" Sephiroth shot him poison daggers, but Zack chose to miss it, skipping off into the woods, leaving Sephiroth to ponder how he had been manipulated so easily.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Zack giggled maniacally. He really was a genius with how easily he could manipulate people. He had known exactly how to trigger a response in both of them. Cloud was all about proving himself as a man, and Seph was all about possession. It hadn't been hard to figure out. He only hoped he had judged as well as he had observed, as he knew at this point they would do the rest. '_Sometimes I really amaze me!_' he thought gleefully, just before he tripped over a stray log and fell flat on his face. He moaned as he sat up and rubbed his head. "Okay, be humble, I get it." he grumbled, continuing on to find Cloud and Aerith and give the good news.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Cloud wouldn't lie, he was more then a bit nervous. Not enough to shake him, but just enough to put him on edge. Aerith watched him with anxious eyes as Zack pulled her off into the woods, calling behind him: "Don't wait up!"

Cloud held his breath for a moment, then exhaled. So long as he remained calm, everything would be okay. With this certainty he walked towards the General in the centre of the clearing. Two shaved, long, sticks lie behind him and in front of Cloud. He stopped just in front of the sticks, watching the General's steady back.

The moon was bright and gave a nice glow to the area. It was eerie almost, watching this man before him. This situation was much like how he had met him with only the setting being different, and the fact that now he knew enough of this man to know admiring him so openly was a dangerous thing to do with the state of his heart. Whatever that was.

Yes, it was just like this, him some kind of statue made of solid marble, the moonlight lighting him softly as if he had himself created the haunting orb above. Some statue made specifically for the garden of Artemis. They had met like this, under this same moon, in a place that was made to culture beauty. And now they stood on his terrain, more wild then anything. He was a wild creature, Cloud was a groomed creature. The difference he realised then, was startling. As he rationed with himself and realised how ridiculous this idea truly was Sephiroth turned to face him and spoke. "Take that." He pointed towards the stick on the ground.

Cloud jumped when he realised he had not seen the older man pick the other stick up. He did so, hands possessing a slight tremor. The General stared at him, and only at him. "You are smaller. This means you will always need to observe. Always need to predict and always, always be able to manipulate a situation to your advantage. If you can observe your enemy you can predict them accurately and if you can predict them accurately you can manipulate how you need to act and essentially their own actions in order to persevere." Having finished this, he raised his stick-sword into a ready, defensive stance, the easiest of all to learn and the easiest to move to defend or offend from. "Do as I do."

Cloud nodded, and mimicked the position as best as possible, finding it much like the first position in many of his dances. And then Sephiroth proceeded into a series of simple _kata_, which Cloud barely stumbled over. After he showed him he made Cloud repeat it, watching him with eyes like midnight shadows of the craters of the moon. His moon.

Cloud was sweating with the exertion, but suddenly Sephiroth held out his hand, motioning for Cloud to stop and he taught him another, slightly more difficult. It went on like this for what felt like hours. He was panting and exhausted, his limbs shaking with the effort. Sephiroth only glared at him, daggers of moonstone, and said in a voice he dared not contest to: "Do not let something as silly as exhaustion stop you." Cloud wanted to cry, but refused to in front of him. Fine! If that's the way he wanted it he would simply work himself to death. He had no idea what these exercises would accomplish after all, how would it help if he could not fight someone, how could he 'manipulate' anyone if he couldn't start to fight them?

"Keep going." A strong command. Cloud felt his entire body shaking, but he swished and swung, the _kata_ becoming messy. "Do not falter." Cloud stumbled. "Snap out of it." Hands shaking too hard to slash straight. "You should be stronger then your body." '_To hell with this!_' And he threw down his stick, turned towards the General, watching him still with those razor eyes, arms tucked behind his back, stretching his wide, strong chest.

Cloud threw venom in his eyes and spoke with a slightly squeaky voice that belied his small protest of strength. "I don't know what you expect me to do this is my first time!" "I expect you to follow my tutoring." "I would if you would not treat me like a master! I have never even held a sword before!" "Then why now? If you cannot handle my teaching then stop, quit. It is not necessary for you to learn this trade. You have a trade of your own." Cloud straightened, sensing his challenge. He thought, looking on his actions. It was the opposite of what he had said he would do now, in order to gain respect from this man. He took a deep breath and ratified his reactions and actions. He would show this man the only thing he understood, truly. Will. Will power and strength.

"I will learn this. I will do this, I will learn from you I will take your lessons and I will be great, if not better then I am at my other trade, as you so aptly called it." His gaze leveled Sephiroth's, who looked slightly surprised by the sudden ferocity in his eyes and voice. He broke his gaze from Cloud's and motioned to the stick. "That is your new friend. You will treat it like a sword, care for it like a lover, and use it every moment you can. You will start with the first _kata_ I showed you then move to the next and next, repeat them all once, then again. You will do this while you walk, eat, and sleep. We will practice the same time tomorrow."

Cloud watched him stalk off feeling power again, but this time in now way sensual. He felt empowered. And he would savour it by doing exactly as that man asked and more. He would prove himself to be more then just a silly, effeminate dancer. He would prove himself to be great to this cold, cold man. And then, maybe then, once he had succeeded he could...perhaps…

Cloud furrowed his eyebrows, his thoughts ludicrous. Too much exercise had him delusional. He needed some sleep.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

AN2: Wow. This is super short, for which I am super sorry, but here it is. I love everyone right now. But, most of all I love you who review. So, please, accept my love. I'll write more soon I promise now that I have a cracked out plot twist I can't wait to update.

LOVE!,

Kurai-Tenshi ;;


	8. Chapter 8: Gypsy Dancing

Kamen

Chapter Eight

AN: Well here it is. I dunno when it will be done, but I love you all who review(ed). I seem to have picked up a few commoners. And you're all orgasmic. Thank you so much lovelies! Keep it up please!

Kurai-Tenshi

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Cloud did as he asked, much to Sephiroth's amusement. Aerith watched with him face barely masking her worry. Zack tried to reassure her, although his antics had to be restrained ever-so-slightly as they entered closer and closer to the Capital. Cloud had overheard Sephiroth and Zack planning and knew enough to know where they were going, but not how the two now-fugitives planned to get into the highly-guarded fortress or how they wanted to go about solving anything or meeting Shinra. He was overly paranoid about harmless farmers, making it impossible to see him when he had guards posted against the two. And they seemed to be after Cloud as well. Or at least Shinra was.

They stayed out of the towns bordering Shinra's fortress as they were swarmed with not only soldiers, but spies and peasants looking to make some yen off of turning them in. They had almost been spotted on the outskirts of a small village, but Sephiroth had disposed of the man. Cloud wouldn't lie, he had felt guilt, but he tried to equate it to their lives or that man's, and by numbers it seemed justified. He was getting better, and he noticed, when he laid down his sword opting to try a few of his dance steps, he was still as fluent at that. Perhaps he could actually manage to master both worlds. No, not perhaps he _would_ master both worlds. One of beauty and one of malice and strength. He would juggle both as eloquently as his dance. They must have been at least two days away from what Cloud feared would be their doom when something completely abnormal it shook even Sephiroth (only momentarily) happened. They were set upon by thieves.

At least they seemed to be thieves. They leapt down from the trees above them blocking the sun and had circled them with rounded-looking swords in only moments. Sephiroth and Zack were frozen for a matter of seconds and had it not been for his recent, intense training with the General every night he would not have truly picked up on the subtleties of the situation. The thieves were masked and wore a traditional black-suited outfit. Cloud grabbed Aerith and pulled her closer as Sephiroth whipped out Masamune with little effort, attention or noise, simply on instinct. The thieves moved in a collective gesture of warning and a hint of intimidation, Cloud noticed. He was so glad in that moment he had practised as Sephiroth had told him, memorise every detail, no matter how minute. It didn't matter if it seemed insignificant, it always mattered. He had started to delve more into his meditation practices and once he seemed to open his mind more spiritually everything else around him became easier to observe. He practised this carefully now and watched their reactions.

"What's this now?" A somehow melodious voice came from behind Cloud, in back of the circle of masked thieves. They seemed to be gypsies and the woman that stepped around them could be nothing but their leader. She was tall and leggy, thin as a rail, and quite obviously muscled. Her outfit was highly different from the ones the others were wearing and she left her face half-masked with a guard that outlined her slightly-narrow chin. Her eyes twinkled merrily as she took in Cloud who was slightly put-off by her appearance. He had been lucky enough while at his dancing school to observe a tribe of nomads as they passed through the village. They were a matriarchal people, highly unheard of and rarely found their way into that region of Japan. Although the Emperor Shinra claimed to rule all of the land it had yet to be truly unified and many parts still denied his rule, keeping officers in their own lands as law instead. This annoyed Shinra which is one of the reasons Zack and Sephiroth patrolled the lands. The gypsies when they had passed through had not mingled with the people of the town and had stopped by the dance school to present a form of their own dancing, which Cloud had found truly beautiful.

Most of the others had shunned it, claiming it too provocative, but that was the part he had found most thrilling. To move in winding motions as they had, manipulating every sinew of the body in a most primal, archaic way...the idea gave him shivers. The woman before them seemed to be one of the dancers he had seen in their traditional dancing outfits. She wore something as such, large, frilly pants that shimmered in their rich emerald colour (she must have been the leader he concluded, as green dye was highly expensive and rare and they would not clothe anyone but in such), her top a mid-riff with strings of brown to green beads dripping from them. Her hair was short, only to her shoulders, but a rich mahogany, a shade darker then Aerith's, and just as beautiful. Her eyes matched her hair, but glittered more jokingly. She seemed some kind of court jester. Yet deadly as well. Cloud sensed their lives were potentially in her hands.

He shoved Aerith behind him again as Sephiroth slid in front of him and Zack protected Aerith's back. Sephiroth seemed relaxed, but his eyes told a different story. If this gypsy was telling jokes, he was clearly in no mood to laugh. "Can we help you?" He asked his voice a stone razor. She tilted her head to the side and giggled girlishly. "We would loooove any treasured possessions you have, anything of value, anything we can make some yen off of." She shrugged, and smiled. It was apparent even under the mask, which was a dirt colour. "I fear we have nothing of the sort." The woman eyed his sword and leaned around him (Cloud saw him stiffen when her eyes landed on him), and swept over their troupe. "Seems like you travel light. But we may request to search you if you don't mind. See in this area that Emperor isn't too sweet on our kind, so we're really hurting for funding if you know what I mean." Another giggle.

Sephiroth raised Masamune and there was a collective rustling from the warriors around them. "That would be a highly unwise decision. I suggest you move on while you still have the chance." She rolled her eyes. "How dramatic you are." Sephiroth's eyes narrowed and took a step forward while Zack advanced as well and the armed gypsies prepared for the attack. And then, before Cloud could think properly Aerith was there, in front of him (probably the worst thing to have done) and was looking directly into the eyes of the shocked gypsy chief. "Yuffie? Is that you?" There was a moment of stunned silence from every member in the clearing, all aside from Aerith, who seemed too calm. Cloud was rocked to his core. Aerith had never seemed the kind of girl to pull such a stunt. Then comprehension and happy surprise dawned on the gypsy woman's face. "Well Ka-mi-sama, if it isn't little Aerith-chan. What the hell brings you here in _this_ company?"

The gypsy leader embraced Aerith who embraced her back, then pulled away smiling serenely, as if there weren't a small deadly army surrounding them. "Well we're just passing through I'm sorry if we encroached on your grounds." Yuffie snorted and waved a hand dismissively. "Were passing through too. Trying to make our way back after a tribal meeting." Aerith's brow furrowed. "There hasn't been a meeting in hundreds of years what's happening?" Yuffie grinned and wagged a finger at her. "Ah-uh, private business." Aerith laughed, a calming noise that seemed to spread through the clearing and effect everyone present. Zack sheathed his weapon and moved to stand by Aerith nodding to Yuffie as greeting. "Uh...Aerith-chan care to explain?" Aerith turned to him and smiled.

"My parents on my farm were lucky enough to have close dealings with a local gypsy tribe, Yuffie being a member of such. She now leads it, but I haven't seen her since I left home. How's your father?" She asked turning back to Yuffie, seeming not to notice Zack's shocked expression. Cloud frowned. Aerith had never mentioned that to him either. Sephiroth remained on the alert, sword lowered slightly, but still intense. Cloud sensed this causing some uneasiness through the other gypsies who were starting to place trigger-happy hands back on their weapons. "Oh, you know, still rather...touchy, especially now that I'm running things, he refuses to lighten up." Aerith nodded then turned back to Sephiroth.

"It's okay General, you can lower your sword." Her eyes were locked onto his and, Cloud was shocked to see, he sheathed Masamune, looking ever-so-slightly baffled. His hands dropped heavily to his sides. Cloud watched him speculatively, his reactions seeming odd. The General looked to him suddenly and his look was intimidating somehow. Cloud averted his gaze back to the two women who were talking of the past. Zack stood next to them, still seeming shocked. "We have a camp near here with another tribe from the council that we were going to camp with. They'll have actual beds you can sleep on if you'd like to come. It won't be a long walk and seems to be straight on your course. We'll have food and such." Yuffie grinned and waved her arms in order to demonstrate the direction she meant. "Well…" Aerith turned to Zack, seeming unsure, but the look in her eyes was obvious to see that she wanted desperately to go. Zack had been swayed at the mention of food however and turned to the General, anything short of a simpering puppy. Cloud watched him from the corner of his eyes to see his reaction.

He seemed reluctant, and shot a glance towards Cloud who shrugged, so he responded: "We cannot travel far." Yuffie squeaked and grabbed Aerith's hand dragging her off. She stopped by the two far gypsies behind her and became official. "Travel back through, make sure we weren't followed. Send two ahead to clear the path and watch for obstructions. When they arrive inform the Elder we're on you way, and the soldiers with us are in good favour." They nodded at her command and flawlessly headed out. Yuffie turned back towards them grinning cheerily and called: "Come on stiffs, we're off!" Aerith laughed as they walked off into the forest, Yuffie swinging their joined hands. Zack shrugged, then practically skipped off to join them, convinced by a good meal. The other warriors followed Zack, a few casting suspicious glances back at Cloud and Sephiroth. Cloud walked to Sephiroth's side and looked up to him. "We may as well follow." Sephiroth didn't look at him, just walked out of the clearing after the gypsies, Cloud following behind.

………………….

The camp was beautiful to say the least. The gypsies lived in traveling carts which were basically their homes on wheels. The carts were extravagantly painted and decorated (gypsies clans were known for their creative skills), and the people looked exotic. They greeted Yuffie's people kindly, and as soon as the excitement had settled down of the greetings the warriors settled themselves and spread around to watch, as this clan had few warriors, and were lower profile then Yuffie's, and Yuffie spoke in the universal gypsy language to the tribal leader. They laughed and smiled and then Yuffie turned back to them. Aerith leaned over to Cloud, smiling sweetly. "We're in for a treat!" she whispered, excitedly.

"They're doing a circle tonight. Today is one of their sacred spiritual holidays, and they'd like us to join them!" Cloud felt excitement and Aerith giggled (as did Zack), but Sephiroth seemed immune, per usual. As darkness fell the preparations began for the festivities. Aerith had disappeared with Aerith leaving Cloud, Zack and Sephiroth alone amongst the bustling camp. The others seemed to keep their distance, their government status seeming ominous. The gypsies and the emperor were mortal enemies. The emperor had treated the nomads as a scourge, or invasion. It was nothing short of a genocide, and gradually becoming more and more bloody. Once and open, friendly, people they now traveled quietly and stayed as far as possible from the army or it's ruler.

Breaking Cloud's thought on this Aerith pulled him away from the others. Cloud was confused, and meant to show his upset as soon as they were out of earshot, but she turned on him, all smiles and sunshine. "There is an ancient gypsy dance Cloud-kun, called a masquerade where the most exotic, provocative dances known to the gypsies to rile the passion of anyone are performed, but the dancers wear ornate masks. I have told Yuffie of your identity and talent and she has begged me to ask you to perform. The tribal Mother would be honoured as well." Cloud felt shocked, not for the first time that day. "D-Do I have time to learn Aerith-Chan?" Cloud asked, flustered immediately and forgetting his frustration. His wish to see the gypsy dances once again were fulfilled, but in a way he could barely contain. "I know some of the moves myself Cloud-kun, and with your ability it would take no time at all! You'll have to work hard too, and they even have a costume that would fit you! Will you do it?" She was begging him again, her lips pouting in a way Cloud knew was persuasive. And it worked. "Lead the way, Aerith-chan!" he cried smiling excitedly.

…………………….

Sephiroth could not lie to himself; he was anxious. The boy had disappeared into what seemed like nothingness hours ago, and now, at dusk, the feast had begun, music played, and yet he was still missing. Zack had no idea where he had gone, as Aerith had disappeared as well, and Sephiroth felt himself on tether-hooks awaiting his emergence. He never knew being without the silly little dancer would put him so ill-at-ease, but it did. He hated his reaction, but he hated being ignorant to his location more. If only he had some idea…

The murmurings of conversation and drunken laughter ended. Apparently something was beginning as the circle of gypsies had stopped to watch the Elder sitting at the head of the circle. She rose and spoke in the gypsy language. When the soft, melodic words had ended, Sephiroth noticed Aerith slipped from behind her and announced in Japanese: "Tonight we celebrate the emergence of passion into humanities range of emotions. We will have the dance of the passion in the blood, with a guest performer tonight, a member of the Kabuki theatre. May our guests enjoy this honour." Sephiroth growled lowly. '_What idiocy is this?_' He hid his shock and slight apprehension however and stood with Zack and bowed in respect.

The stringed instruments began plucking a sweet, seductive almost, melody that rippled around the circle. It began slow, then slowly slid into a hotter playing. The dancers emerged from behind the matriarch coming in two straight lines, filing into where the entire audience could see. They were a mixture of men and women, and they were clothed simply, and elegantly. Simply, because what they wore covered little of their body and left little to the imagination, but elegantly because the costumes made their skin glitter and could make even the most homely seem beautiful and the beautiful seem god-like. Masks adorned their faces, covering every inch, unlike the costumes, and, for the most part, hid their identities.

The dance began when the drums joined the strings and it started together, but then each dancer took off into their own interpretation of the music slipping around them, all personifying passion itself. They slipped around the circle becoming individual interpretations of the music they were hearing, of lust itself. Some dancers were fluid, others sinuous. Sephiroth tried to ignore it, but soon others of the circle were getting up and dancing, less articulately with the dancers. Sephiroth's eyes kept wandering back to the small crowd, searching for the blonde spikes, so rare in the sea of raven-black and soft brunette. And then he spotted them. The dancer he had caught was completely unique, in that he combined everything around him into one. He seemed to be the youngest dancing, smaller then the rest, but the lithe body and winding curves giving him the appearance of years of work with passion. He was winding his body, dipping, curving, twirling, arms slipping up, then down, a complete expression of lust, and it was not going unnoticed.

Men and women were making bee-lines towards him, but he merely amused them, teasing, hands moving out in invitation, body skipping back, hips curving outwards, a content spider in its delicious web. And everything about him was just that; delicious. His costume was bits of fabric making a small, (too small Sephiroth thought, as his eyes narrowed in anger) wrap around his groin, ending at the bottoms of his thighs, with fabric sleeves that coated his arms ending in spiked designs over his long hands. His torso had bands of shimmering silk winding down it, making it appear longer and slimmer. And it was embedded with glitter so everything on him seemed ethereal. His mask was a stunning emerald which made his cerulean eyes sparkle, but also shine with depth, an envy of the bluest night sky with its most brilliant stars. His hair was down, as it had been in the theatre, but not straight, instead soft, more so then the silk in his costume. Only his lips were freed, which had been painted to match the mask, and somehow made them look fuller, even more desirable. Everyone tried to capture him, to place hands on his winding hips, firm thighs, perfect backside, but he evaded them all, a creature of the forest, of Faye. He was everything the dance embodied, a perfect muse for passion and lust.

As a woman brushed his shoulder he spun and faced Sephiroth. Those lips curved into a somewhat sinister smile, as if he knew the power he had over the man right now, before he tilted his head back, closed his long lashes over the jeweled eyes, parted his lips, hands over his head and rolled his hips, stomach muscled tightening. He lost himself to the music and passion so freely and beautifully that Sephiroth doubted he noticed anyone around him anymore. This was for him, he knew in an instant that the boy was performing for him. And _Kami_ be damned it was working. Anger exploded in him when everyone, mostly, stopped to watch the lust-god among mortals and Sephiroth let loose a ferocious growl and jumped from his sitting position on the ground.

He had never noticed Zack leave him, but apparently he had, probably to find Aerith. He stalked through the crowd, nearly bowling over a man and woman entwined, approaching his dancer. Yes, _his_ dancer, meant for his eyes only, no one else's! He would be damned if anyone thought one thought of him! He was his! The passion of these roiling emotions presented itself and he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. He jumped, snapping from his trance and looked up into Sephiroth's eyes. He seemed confused when he saw the anger there and Sephiroth pulled him close and whispered into his ear, teeth clenched, voice rasped: "I would prefer if you did not demonstrate this so openly." He was so close to his ear he felt the shiver his breath caused on it to run down Cloud's whole body. This only pushed him farther when he could see the reaction the boy had to him. This was going too far too fast. He would do something he highly regretted, very, very soon.

He told his arms, commanded them, to let go, but they only hugged tighter. Cloud seemed to sense his inability to release him and decided to take advantage of it. He wound his arms up around the General's neck and began his hip movements again, pushing against his groin. He felt the moan escape, then hissed when it had, and had been audible. The boy sighed and leaned his head back into him. Sephiroth looked down onto his face and saw bliss. This was too much! He had to get them out of here, everyone was watching his dancer, and that was not fair! Besides, he was about to do something very bad to this boy in front of everyone, and that was not right. He pulled his arms from his neck and swept him into his arms.

The boy squeaked, which was a bit adorable, he couldn't lie, and carried him off, into the darkness, away from the fire and the people. He carried him until he couldn't see the firelight anymore. They were behind one of the carts. He lowered him to his feet and let go of the breath he had been holding for what felt like hours. He smelled intoxicating as well. Sephiroth had noticed the alluring smell from the first time he had met him, but tonight it was enhanced from the exertion of his dance, and the fire in his blood. Sephiroth looked at him, standing there in all of his seducing glory, cheeks flushed from passion, hands clenched from restriction, eyes glittering with promises, and lips parted in waiting and he did the first thing that popped into his currently deranged mind; he yelled at him. "What were you thinking?! Showing off like that in front of those people! Someone could have taken advantage of you!" Cloud visibly wilted and Sephiroth cursed himself into every kind of hell that could have existed. There was silence for a long while, as Cloud watched the ground and Sephiroth drank in his face under the full moon.

"I...you confuse me! Some moments you seem drawn to me and others repulsed! I have let you insult me as no other has and yet you still seem to despise me! I learned this dance at first of my own interest, but then I thought perhaps-!" He caught himself then, looking up into the General's eyes, completely vulnerable and helpless. And that only added to his want. After looking into his eyes for a moment he looked away and tears filled his eyes. In exasperation he pulled off his mask, revealing a decorated face with silver paint around his eyes to match the costume. Silent tears fell from them and Sephiroth hated himself. "Perhaps what?" he dared to ask, voice unnecessarily gruff. "I just don't want you to hate me." Cloud blurted, tears free now. "I admire you dammit, and you're so beautiful! I thought you could think the same of me too! I felt the music tonight, the dance, the passion, the seduction, and I wore this and made myself what I thought could be appealing to anyone, but more so you, and I did this so you would notice me, and perhaps find me...appealing...I danced and felt this passion for you...no one else…" "Perhaps it would work better if I had a private show?" His voice creaked and his eyes watched him intently, he hoped revealing no emotion.

Cloud's eyes met his, barely daring to hope. "Don't fool with me, if it didn't work then, it won't ever work. I am not as seductive as I could have hoped." he wiped his eyes smearing the paint across his delicate cheekbones, only making his face shine more in the light. "I was distracted back there, by being jealous of how much everyone else wanted you to notice truly your dancing, and I beg of you now to grace me with your private attentions." Cloud's face lit up. "As you wish General." He started to place the mask back on, but Sephiroth snatched it from his hands. "No." He growled. "I want to see your face." A blush appeared on his cheeks, demonstrating his innocence, which, until now, had been all-but absent.

He nodded meekly, then titled his head back, closing his eyes, drawing the power of the night of the festival and the primal urges it evoked. It began as a swaying, as he found the ancient music in the moonlight and the forest around them, then moved through his limbs as he raised his hands and arms and rocked his body and began to move around Sephiroth. He became instantly entranced and his lust was soon uncontainable. The boy spun his hair dancing in front of his face and Sephiroth snapped when his head titled back mouth open, and his arms reached out and grabbed his shoulders roughly pushing him back until he slammed into the wooden cart. His eyes shot open, just as Sephiroth pushed his larger body into him, fitting his smaller curvy body into his rough one, feeling how they melded together and fit perfectly. He only wished with his every fibre that his clothes didn't separate them.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud gasped, before his lips descended onto his. He was rough as he captured them, and the boy was rigid with shock, but only for a moment. As if something within him as well snapped, in only a moment his arms were entwined around his neck, hands buried in his hair as he tried to pull him even closer, standing on his toes to possibly make their lips closer together. All he could taste was the paint from his lips, so his tongue pushed them apart, making the boy gasp as he parted them and dove into his honeyed mouth. He moaned, which made the boy shiver, as he tasted him fully. He knew he would be forever addicted. Every image of him he had ever had burned into his mind of his beauty-that first night at the theatre, where he had been mystified by the brilliant spirit, afterwards in the garden where he had seen him and been enraptured of him under the moonlight, the night he had saved him and in fire and helplessness he had seen his most vulnerable side, and had felt the anger and possessiveness he would never feel towards another. Carrying him in his arms, as he curled into his chest and the warmth he brought to him then. Catching glances at him while he slept and wanting to soothe the fear and restlessness he saw, seeing the fire in him when he woke. Catching him so revealed and open in that small towel, wet and glistening, and the later bath, when the boy had practically seduced him, wet and naked. And now with his dance of seduction, he had to taste him, know his body, feel him pressed against him, and his taste was more then he could have ever imagined: he would never know another.

And no other would ever know his dancer. He would make sure of that. He was addicted, and he would have him. His tongue traced every inch of his mouth and yet his knew no matter how long he tasted him he would never be content, or full. Cloud's tongue danced with his, his favourite dance he had performed yet. He growled, and the boy shivered. A small moan escaped him, and Sephiroth then allowed his hands to explore him, starting at his shoulders, then down his chest, feeling every dip and curve and the warmth radiating off of him, then down to his waist, which he wrapped his arms around and pulled him closer as the boy gasped into his mouth, making him growl and break the kiss to trail down his chin, (_Kami_-sama his skin was so delicious, just as he had thought!) to his neck, biting and sucking, almost leaving a mark, when his dancer called out his name. Somehow, this woke him up, snapping the trance the boy and the night had put him under.

All of his senses came crashing back and he froze. Cloud sensed his withdrawal and pulled away, lifting his face so he could look into his eyes. "Sephiroth? What's wrong?" Sephiroth saw in his eyes all the things he wanted most in that moment, he saw a happiness that evaded him almost his entire life, if only because he had been to afraid to take it. But here it was now, and he could seize it and feel the emotion he had never dared to feel. He closed his eyes, thinking, and then he took the cowards way out, as always. "No…" He whispered. Cloud's eyes widened, a small edge of hurt slipping into them.

"What do you mean?" He released the boy and stepped back, shaking his head. "This is stupid. I shouldn't be with you, touching you. You're a simple dancer, you have no meaning, I was merely influenced by the...music. My mistake." And, feeling his heart throb in agony, he turned and fled. He walked slowly, keeping his back to him knowing he couldn't bear to see his face did he turn around. He felt as if he were doing nothing but fleeing, leaving behind any hope he had of ever feeling anything that could be contentment. He was damned to live life alone. And he had accepted that now, now that he had seen how much the boy cared for him. He loved him, and he knew that affection was returned, but the boy had no idea how badly Sephiroth could hurt him and destroy him. He would only drag him down with him, and on every breath he took he swore he would not allow that to happen. No matter how much it hurt him now.

TBC!

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

AN2: Well, here it is. Took me forever to write. Isn't it crazy how easily we drift away from things that once seemed so so important when faced with a huge life-changing move? Odd huh? Oh well. Can't even try to say when the next chapter will be up, but I'll try really hard...I love you all so, so much, can't wait for your reviews!!

LOVE!,

Kurai-Tenshi ;;


	9. Chapter 9: Secrets

Kamen 

Chapter Nine:

AN: Yeah...so college is rather pesky and not too constructive for writing fanfiction smut, shockingly, which is mainly why this took me so long. No idea when I'll finish, as always, but wish me luck :) I love you all who reviewed me, you're all so adorable! You keep me writing, honestly. Please continue being sexy reviewers everyone!

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Cloud's breath should start any second now. Just wait for it...maybe a little longer...well, perhaps movement would be smartest first. He attempted to move his fingers. Small success, they curled inwards. Now outwards. Inwards and outwards, until his arms were both moving. Next his neck, then head. And his breath returned. He gasped and choked gripping his chest. Coherent thoughts came back with his breath, no matter how hard he prayed they would not quiet, despite his emotional protest. '_Chase him you idiot!_' _'Why? He obviously doesn't want you, why even bother?_' '_Because you know you're just feeding yourself lies because you're afraid he'd hurt you!_' '_Am not! I can't waste time on this idiot, I have better ways to waste my time._' '_You're a rotten liar._' As the internal monologue halted for a moment, Cloud realised his feet had actually been carrying him in the direction of the fleeing General. He stopped himself so abruptly he tripped and fell, biting his tongue hard enough to taste blood. He sat up and cursed fluently before rubbing his aching head, and ignoring the aching heart. '_Fine. Let him be. I can move on, it's not that hard for me to get another suitor. Once this mess is all over you never have to talk to him again._' "It's okay Yuffie, we weren't followed." Cloud's hairs stood on end as from the trees only feet away from his crouched position he distinctly heard Aerith's voice.

"How is the search going? Is _he_ with you now?" For the first time in the day he had known her Yuffie's voice lacked any kind of humour. "Well, he is currently in my party now, and wanted by that pig of an emperor. I will get him to the Capital and perform my service. And your people will remain guarded as always. Perhaps they could finally be free." "I knew there was a reason we worshipped you guys." The humour had returned in Yuffie's voice with her last comment, but it sounded slightly bitter. "We are acting now only because we foresee what will happen does Shinra stay in power. And it will not end well for Gaia. So we must intervene. Have you assembled the revolutionary group? We will need back-up if my plan goes correctly." Aerith's voice was low, and hard to hear due to her whispering, but Cloud could somewhat hear her, even if he couldn't comprehend.

"But the future heir is with you? The true ruler, the one who will take over once you get rid of Shinra, right?" Aerith must have nodded to answer her question, because she inhaled sharply. "To think I am in the presence of one so great. What do our legends say? 'A deceptive warrior who can charm a dragon?', some corny nonsense like that?" Aerith laughed lightly, and Cloud automatically felt himself un-tense with the noise. "Is it the General? He seems the perfect candidate." "I cannot reveal that Yuffie. Despite our alliance. But you will know soon enough." "But-" "Ssh. We are no longer alone." Cloud went on alert, as he realised he had been eavesdropping on the conversation, and he could, perhaps, be the one Aerith had been alerted to.

There was a rustling of the bush and Yuffie giggled and Aerith questioned: "General?" "What are you two doing out here?" Cloud's heart began pumping ice instead of blood when the General's echoing voice seemed to coat his ears. As much as he despised himself for it, and as much as he hated it, he was treasuring every resonation. "Can we not converse in peace General? We haven't been reunited in years, and we've come back together now, we're merely making some girl talk, if you will." Cloud could hear the calm and charm in Aerith's voice. '_Yes, girl talk, that's all they're talking about…_' He shook his head, clearing it of Aerith's odd vocal spell. '_No, there's something much, much more serious going on here…_' The General was quiet for a moment. Apparently Aerith's charm worked on him as she continued distracting him: "Where is Cloud-kun? Wasn't he with you?" Cloud could picture Sephiroth perfectly in his head, tensing, mouth drawing thin. He couldn't help but smile to himself. The man was becoming less of an enigma every day. Which, he hated to admit, made him slightly excited.

The ice in his veins throbbed, almost painfully, into a desire-motivated fire. '_Ugh! Snap out of it Cloud, this path is a thorny one…_' Ever reasonable, he tuned back in to the General's answer. "I must have misplaced him." "You might want to go look for him I have a bad feeling he could have collapsed somewhere. He was awfully exhausted after all of his work today, you know? He didn't even have to dance, but something about the idea of the seduction really evoked him. I've never seen him so excited and motivated. It was actually inspiring." The General was quiet at Aerith's hints. Cloud thought on Aerith's words. Yes, he should be rather exhausted after everything. He had forgotten to eat something since they had arrived at camp all those hours ago. As if someone had dropped a boulder onto him suddenly he felt all of his energy explode from him, and the ability to keep his head up completely evaded him. He collapsed, as Aerith had prophecised, and his eyes fluttered closed, his mind finally shutting down, closing off the hunger, the exhaustion, his sore limbs from the over-exertion, and finally his slightly broken heart from the cruel General.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Sephiroth had not been able to return to the festivities after he had retreated. He had wandered, deep in thought, into the forests. His thoughts conflicted, and with every breath he took he regretted leaving his dancer. He was a fool. He was a coward. Why? Why did he fear love so much? Was it his fear of weakness? That could be true. He was all-powerful, he was different. Coursing through his blood was the blood of the Ancients. The Ancients had been the people chosen by Gaia to protect her and watch over her. The very planet he walked on now. The earth he treaded upon, the people born directly from this, their blood ran in him. As a child it had made him very different. For one he could remember everything. His first words, his first steps, even things dating back to what could be his actual birth. For another, super-strength, intelligence, and magical power came to him as easily as his breath. He could go days without food or rest and be fine.

He had been drafted into Shinra's army at the age of ten and five, as he was completely grown, and able to adapt to the military style easily. His looks had made him a social outcast from birth, looking nothing like his mother or father. His eyes closed as the painful memories of his father spread like poison into his thoughts. His father. A mad scientist forsaken by his Emperor, who he so admired, for his mad ideas of breeding a child of the Ancients, using the last survivor, kept in captivity by the Emperor. The last of a long bloodline, used for his power of prophecy and thus allowing Shinra to overturn the royal line, which had ruled for countless years, and placing himself as head of the government, claiming his divine rights by some unknown bloodline (forged of course), and killing every member of the royal family. Of course this was a guarded government secret only few knew.

Sephiroth's father Hojo had been overcome at times with fits of insanity, which sent him ranting and rambling about transfusions and "the perfect specimen" and things along those lines. He had always beat Sephiroth mercilessly in these fits. Knowing full-well at the age of twelve what Hojo had done to him, he took the beatings. Figuring he was some kind of failure, as his father was fond of telling him. In another of his mad experiments he had killed Sephiroth's mother, and was later murdered by Shinra for being a traitor. Sephiroth had been imprisoned after, as Shinra feared he would attempt to usurp him, or reveal his true position in the royal line (which was nonexistent) and he had spent, from the ages of ten and three years to ten and five in a small cell with little food or nourishment. When released he was told he was to join the army of SOLDIERs or be put to death. He chose life and a lifetime of service to a man who gave evil a bad name.

He was part Ancient, but the ability over nature and Gaia herself evaded him and therefore he was a failed experiment. The royal line had had the Gaia's blood in them. The last man on this planet to have that power had died only a year ago mysteriously. A man Shinra had kept in hiding, merely for power's sake. Sephiroth had risen through the ranks, possessing a ruthlessness others envied and feared. A coldness others cowered before. A simple glare had sent enemies running. Although gifted in certain ways, he had always been an outcast for his lack of emotion, physical ability, and appearance. And now this boy. He didn't cringe at his abnormally-coloured eyes, didn't look away from his odd silver hair, he seemed to accept it as a form of beauty, as no other had done. Sure he had had lovers, for the mere sake of physical need, and they had desired him, but in the end after they slake their lust (or rather he exhausted them with his), they always fear him, and never find him simple, or normal. He had forsaken his emotions in light of his appearance, learning quickly people fear and hate what they do not understand, and as such he had survived on little to no emotional nourishment. But this boy...this dancer..._his_ dancer had done things to him no one ever had. Or had ever dared to.

For one he stood up to him. For another, he rarely seemed to fear him. He found him beautiful. Not desirable, not irresistible, but beautiful. All the things he had fought against so hard became undeniable around this boy. He had no control. He had feelings. He cared about someone. He destroyed him and saved him all in one breath. He supposed he feared all of that, but above all he feared messing it all up. His father had beat (literally) into him how imperfect and wrong he was. How he had ruined everything. He didn't want to ruin the only chance he had.

"General?" He was shocked by the woman's voice, then defensive. He barely paid any mind to what they were saying to him until Aerith mentioned his dancer's name. His eyes widened ever-so-slightly at her words. He had been motivated. He had said he had learned the dance for him. The boy had done something selfless for him? To show his affection? No one had really ever been so kind to him before. Of course it had been a stupid, stubborn thing to do, but he had. Sephiroth's heart was pounding as a sharpened knife of guilt pierced him. He truly was an asshole.

Suddenly the sound of something heavy thudding to the ground just a few feet away, by the camp, out of the trees caught his attention and he unsheathed Masamune and was there in seconds of quick footwork. His heart stopped momentarily as he saw his dancer lying unconscious on the ground. Had he been there the whole time? He would have heard everything…

Sephiroth felt his cheeks colour slightly. Aerith and Yuffie came up on his sides and Aerith gasped. "Oh Cloud-kun!" She glared up to him. "He did this for you I hope you know! If you've hurt him I'll have your hide!" Yuffie was strangely quiet, watching Cloud intently, as if assessing him. "Carry him back Seph." She demanded, not seeming to be intimidated by the fact that she had just ordered the most powerful military man in the country without a second thought. He found himself admiring her a bit for her nerve. Sephiroth placed his weapon back in its place and eyed the gypsy. "Fine." He put up no argument and Aerith looked pleased. Yuffie was still watching Cloud, brow furrowed.

Sephiroth scooped the boy into his arms, skin burning at the touch of his bare skin to his hands. He could have been made of silk and dreams. More then the feelings of desire (which could be considered normal for him, if never this intense), was a strong need for possession and protection. That made him shiver. "Whatever you've done you need to take him to a nice spot, wake him and apologise instantly!" Sephiroth looked down to a furious Aerith incredulously. "Or what?" Her glare sharpened. "Don't dare ask." Figuring it could do him no harm except to be horribly awkward and difficult he allowed Yuffie to lead him to her own cart where she stayed. "I'll sleep with Aerith tonight." She opened the door for him. Her eyes met his and for the first time he noticed the wisdom and wit there. "Treat him well." Sephiroth's eyebrows rose in surprise, but she didn't bother explaining herself, merely left them. Sephiroth sighed. He felt humiliated, slightly frightened, and, somehow, hopeful. Maybe he could turn everything around once the boy woke up. He stepped into the cart noticing the one bed built as a bunk into the wall on chains. He sighed and placed the boy on it. He left him uncovered. He told himself it was because he was overheated, and not because he wanted to stare at him a bit more. He procured a pouch full of water, and another with _sake_ which he took a quick swig from. He then eyed the boy.

His face was screwed up, as if he were fighting something. He moved over to him and shook his shoulder. "Boy. Time to wake." No, "boy" felt wrong. Harsh, mean, cruel on his tongue. Taking a deep breath he tried again: "Cloud...wake up...please?" His name sent shivers of excitement down his body. Saying it was amazing. Truly amazing. It felt so perfect. He gave in to his urge to touch the boy and his fingers trailed across his lips. He remembered their taste. Truly amazing. His eyes scanned down his body. The slim form, perfect curve of his back...he felt his mouth watering. Unable to resist any longer he picked him up from the cot, took a seat on it and placed him on his lap. He was a fireball comparatively. This gentle side of him was completely new and completely foreign. In fact it made him feel uncomfortable.

Cloud began whimpering in his sleep and moving restlessly. Sephiroth held him tightly and tried to say something soothing, but came up short. This was just too new to him. He hoped someday he could hold him like this again when he was more knowledgeable on how to comfort him. The only thing he knew was physical comfort. If anything he had learned from his sexual encounters it was how to please a man and make them forget about any other partner. He had never taken any pride in his abilities in bed, but had not been afraid to use them when needed. He tried new tactics however, pulling him close and cradling him to his chest. He had nothing really to say to him, so he only whispered his name like a mantra over and over, loving how it never lost its effect on him.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Cloud tossed and turned haunted by the same demons that had chased him since his father had died and his mother had began drinking. Tonight was the night, the pinnacle of her abuse just before he had left her, when she had attacked him with a metal pot they had owned because he had melted it on accident. He had been tired from the night previous when he had had to nurse his mother out of a drinking fit. This pot had been their prized possession, a gift from his mother's dowry, and she had beat him with the still-heated, melting pot. He still had one or two of the burn scars on his legs and shoulders, but they were healing rather well. He had left a few short days later.

In his dream his mother came at him again and again, screaming she would rid him of that useless, pretty face, until he heard his name being called. He focused on the noise of it, the voice deep and beautiful. It seemed to drown out his mother's voice, soften her blows. He let it lead him from the darkness of his demons and back into the light of reality and consciousness. He was warm...so warm...and someone smelled wonderful. The voice and the intoxicating smell was what stopped him from immediately sitting up and demanding his surroundings. He'd never felt so safe from all of his skeletons and memories before. Even his near-rape encounter seemed to disappear sightly from his mind, hedging into the back of his conscious. He felt loved, worthy, and most of all, for once, truly beautiful. He needed to see the face of the person who had rescued him and provided this safe haven. He'd never let anyone get this close and hold him or touch him...only…

…………

He swore at some point during the night he had opened his eyes to find himself curled on the lap of Sephiroth, but then he realised his heart had probably been playing tricks on him. Sephiroth didn't want him, and that was the hard truth. He would have to deal with it...after he got some sleep.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Sephiroth had never slept deeply before. His state of advancement, what with his father's mutations and the chemicals Shinra made him take didn't require that he sleep. However as soon as the boy sighed, settled, and made himself comfortable Sephiroth adjusted to fit them both on the bed and was astonished when the boy curled into him closely. He savoured him there, thinking he could rest until morning then rise early and hopefully not disturb him. But the soothing emotions the boy caused him to feel soon had him nodding off, slipping into a sleep he had never experienced before.

………

Cloud felt consciousness drifting back slowly and he resented it. He grumbled something incoherent, and gripped harder to the warm source that had sheltered him all night. "Come on pipsqueak! Risey-shiney!" His eyes shot open. Zack's cheshire-grin greeted him and he gasped, fumbled, thrashed and promptly fell off of the bed he had been resting on. A quilt was wrapped around him, as if he had been tucked in by someone and he pushed it off of him and stood before Zack who was laughing like a maniac. Which, in thought, he probably was. "What's going on? Where am I?" He demanded imperiously. "Well Your Majesty, you are in Yuffie's uh, room is it?, napping while the rest of us slave our butts off to please you." Zack crossed his arms, voice sarcastic.

"Oh shut up you oaf. Where's Aerith?" Zack lost his fake-snappishness and smiled as he always did. "Outside. Her and Seph have been at it all morning. He's not responding of course, but she's giving him all kinds of glares and guilt trips. About you of all things! I'm just glad it's not me…" Cloud felt a headache coming on as he remembered last night. Had he been drunk? What had he been thinking? If he wasn't wrong, or dreaming, he had danced the gypsy dance of seduction and attempted to seduce none other then the great General of Stone Sephiroth himself.

He checked his attire. He was back into the clothes he was in when they had arrived at the camp. His brilliant costume was gone. Zack noticed him looking and stopped recounting some story Cloud was willing to bet had been about his and Aerith's activities of the night previous. He was glad he had tuned him out. "No worries, Aerith changed you. Washed off all that silly make-up too. I don't know how you dancers wear all that greasy stuff. It would get on my nerves…" Cloud rubbed his face and sure enough, all of the glamour from the night previous had been washed away. How could he have slept through all of that? He pushed past Zack who cried out, and opened the creaking door of the wagon.

Sunlight assailed his senses, which compared to the darkness of the cart, was blinding. Not expecting the fall down, when he stepped out, he plummeted. Luckily, someone was there to catch him. And, of course, it was the last person he wanted to see. General Sephiroth was there, as if expecting him.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Sephiroth had needed to get away from that harpy girl and her naggings. She had been on him all morning going on about how "Cloud-kun was in some kind of daze because of him" and "his exhaustion was all his fault, he had been so ungrateful". Unable to listen to it, and slightly concerned as to her description of his dancer's state, he had resorted to waiting outside of the cart and watching the gypsies pack up their camp.

Yuffie's clan still remained whereas the rest had begun to move on already. It wasn't safe for them to stay in one place long as Shinra's troops were always looking to eradicate them if they found them. He heard a thump inside and a groan which could only be the graceful awakening of his dancer. He held back a smile as he imagined Zack thrusting his face into the boy's frightening him and forcing him into a display of his usual clumsy relationship with gravity. He wished he was in there momentarily if only to sweep him up into his arms and kiss him until his stinging rump stopped stinging. He blinked several times to clear his mind of the images a few sweet kisses could quickly turn into with his sweet little dancer.

There was some muffled words inside and then the door flew open and out tumbled his dancer. As if in slow-motion he moved to grab him, one hand slipping under his knees the other catching his shoulders. He clutched him to his chest, feeling his warmth and seeing his surprise. Their eyes met and Cloud's looked shocked, then some odd feeling he'd seen there a few times, almost the way he'd looked at him last night, and then that changed into something cruel and harsh. Sephiroth almost dropped him, but his general concern for him stopped him from doing so.

"Good morning Cloud." He didn't know what inspired him to do it. To say something normally so bland in a voice brimming with warmth and enthusiasm, kindness almost. The shock returned to his dancer's eyes. He seemed to sense all the hidden messages behind his simple greeting. The most prominent one being "I'm sorry". Sephiroth had done something he had never done before; he openly reached out to someone. He felt himself immediately swathed in doubt. Would Cloud be able to sense how hard this was for him? Would he be kind and forgive him? He tried not to seem too anxious about his answer. Cloud looked deep into his eyes, and Sephiroth felt almost as if he were sizing him up. It seemed as if an eternity passed when Cloud merely gazed into him, seeming to see his soul, and, appearing skeptical and hesitant, he answered in a measured voice: "Good morning Sephiroth. Thank you for...helping me." Sephiroth dropped his smile and the businesslike tone of his dancer.

What had happened to the warmth he had seen in his eyes, the soft tone? Well, perhaps he was saying he had not given up on him completely. Perhaps he could win him back. "If I didn't know better I'd say you fell from the sky, right into my arms." He gave him a look that obviously showed his want, then placed him down gently on his feet before he could respond. "Now the question is, should I keep you or not?" He smiled knowingly as the blonde flushed and looked down to his feet as if embarrassed. Sephiroth smiled to himself as he bowed his head slightly in respect and walked off to find someone he could barter some food from when they continued their journey.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Cloud was still in shock. At first he had been ready for some rude comment from the General, and then he went and looked at him with nothing short of want and desire, and spoke his name with such a soft, deep tone it had almost made him forget all he'd said and done to him. But then he remembered his mother. Her sweet words after she hit him, the sobbing the excuses, then she'd picked up the bottles and had started again with her fists and words that made him hate himself. He was only lying to him so he could hurt him again. If he could see his body...see the scars...he would think differently, then there would be disgust and hatred...how could a man like him, a man so perfect and untainted ever understand what the harsh hands of abuse could do to someone? So, cautious and ready for a blow, he answered him. He had already been slightly betrayed by this man, he had been hurt, and his trust beaten. Could he trust him again? He couldn't know.

So he answered him in kind, with enough mistrust in his voice so he knew. He understood the man's undertone, and how hard it must have been for him. And he respected it, but still had an ounce of healthy mistrust. "If I didn't know better I'd say you fell from the sky, right into my arms." Cloud battled his negative feelings with his comment. It was loving, endearing, and although he could sense the lust in it, he felt the warmth in his heart toward him. The thing he had only last night told himself he needed to purge. He did nothing but blush like an idiot and look away from him like a coward. He walked off, seeming pleased in some way and Cloud stood at a loss for what to do. Doing something he knew he would regret, riding on pure instinct and hope he ran after Sephiroth and grabbed his arm, stopping him. The taller man turned and looked down on him, seeming surprised, then smiling slightly as he saw how flustered he was. "Thank you Sephiroth. For catching me." The man shrugged. "Whenever you need it." And he turned and left a highly confused, conflicted Cloud.

…………..

They had began traveling again later that day. Yuffie had given Cloud a wrapped parcel and winked at him. "Just in case you ever need to use your dancing wiles to raise passion in a General's blood." Cloud's eyebrows had risen at her and she'd given him a quick kiss on the cheek making him blush. "We'll see you soon Cloud-chan. Don't worry." Then her and her warriors had departed, each of them bowing eloquently before him. Cloud smiled after Yuffie, then waved exuberantly, sad to see her go. Aerith came to stand next to him smiling. "What did she give you Cloud-kun?" Cloud looked down to the package and unwrapped it. He gasped.

It was a beautiful dancing outfit, a light blue of sheen material. It glittered in the light. Aerith gasped. "Oh Cloud-kun! You should try it on tonight and dance for us. Zack may never let you live it down, but I would love to see it." Cloud was flustered, but he nodded, slightly dazed by the majesty of the gift. "What's that?" "Zack-chan, Yuffie gave Cloud-kun a dancing outfit. Isn't it beautiful?" "Wow! If I was gay Cloud I'd totally do you!" Aerith slapped him, and, to his avid protest, dragged him off by his ear. "Aerith-chan, you can't deny he is hot! Not as hot as you of course but-Owowowow!" Cloud laughed at their antics. "Are we ready?" Sephiroth emerged with a pack full of supplies and a long package wrapped in decorative silk. "Hey Seph! All right let's move on!" Zack with a distinct red slap mark on his face popped up next to the General who hardly even noticed him. "What that you got there Seph?" Zack asked, generally curious and pointing to the package. "Come, let us be going." Sephiroth ignored Zack's question, handed him the pack, and moved on. Cloud looked to Aerith curiously who shrugged and followed after Sephiroth, Cloud in tow.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Sephiroth sat in front of the fire later that night, watching it intently and thinking everything over. He hadn't spoken to the boy much that day, but each moment they came closer and closer to the empire and even closer to what could be destruction. It worried him to be bringing the boy into such distress. Even Zack and the girl...they didn't deserve this. Maybe he could just leave Zack with them in the nearest town…

Aerith, Cloud and Zack returned then, having left to scout for water. Sephiroth grimaced when he realised he could even smell his dancer before he saw him. It was an amazing smell. It mixed some sweet smell with something strong and intoxicating. He continued to stare into the flames, thinking. He needed to keep himself away, his mind told him so. There could be no future with this boy. But his instincts and his heart said something very different. His heart was heavy, beating strong, much more apparent then he ever recalled it being in his life. And his instincts said nothing but to cherish, hold and protect. And of course make the boy scream his name until his throat was hoarse, but that was more of his baser instincts.

His eyes travelled over to the boy inadvertently and he traced the smile on his face, and the way his face brightened with it. Zack was teasing him about something and the more he watched the boy the more he flushed at what Zack was saying. He stood, eyes wide and performed a swift dance move native to Kabuki, throwing his head back jubilantly. He seemed to be proving a point to Zack, who was laughing. Cloud clenched his fists together and yelled back. Sephiroth watched his face, almost envious of the emotion that was so freely expressed there.

If he only could have been allowed so much in his life. Just to feel without punishment, he could love the boy like he deserved. If only he could find it in himself to be everything his dancer deserved. It would take more courage then any battle he had been in. He shivered ever-so-slightly when he felt eerie eyes on him. He looked over and noticed the girl, Aerith, was staring at him intently. Her eyes were very dark, almost black, and he narrowed his eyes, thinking they were normally green. She stood swiftly, Cloud and Zack lost in some shouting match, and came to sit beside him. Sephiroth looked back into the fire. "He is destined for great things General." Sephiroth's eyebrows shot up. The voice was different. He felt his soul chill as he realised whatever was sitting next to him was not that girl.

He watched Zack and Cloud, refusing to look at the thing next to him. "What are you?" he asked, voice rough, hand moving unknowingly to his sword. A mere reflex. He would never harm the girl, knowing Zack's love for her, but he did not know what was happening in her right now. An odd stillness hung around the two of them. And as Sephiroth thought he realised something in him was drawn towards that thing. The side of him that made him cold and calculating, the less-human side. And his eyes widened as it clicked. He turned to look at her and her smug smile told him she knew he had figured it out.

"Why haven't you said anything-" "It has not been necessary for me to reveal myself. We have an agenda Sephiroth. The Ancients can sit by no longer. The Planet called to us, so we have answered." "What are you going to do?" "Get us to the capital. It will take care of itself." Zack turned around then, spotted Aerith and grinned. "Aerith-chan, Cloud-kun is trying to tell me that he can best me in a duel. Make him be nice!" The presence disappeared, and Sephiroth felt the connection disappear. Aerith giggled and he looked over and saw her eyes had returned and her voice was back to the lilt it usually was. She stood, smoothed her skirt and walked over to them, looking as if she were going to smack them both. Sephiroth watched her go, thinking hard.

Whatever she was she had plans, and was far more powerful then him. If she was a power sent by the Planet, a true Ancient, there was no denying her. Unfortunately that ruled out the option of leaving them behind. He was never one to stir trouble outside of battle. He took orders well, beaten into submission early in life. He had a mission, and that was infiltrate the capital with Zack and figure out why they were wanted men. Hopefully get rid of whatever reason that was as well. His eyes darkened. No matter the blood he would need to shed to do that.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Cloud felt as if every nerve ending in his body was on fire. Sephiroth had snuck away earlier in the day to scout out the area. They were finally at the capital. And he had no idea what was going to happen. Aerith had become suspiciously quiet as time had gone on, probably worried for Zack, and Zack, of course, acted more cheerful then usual. He laughed loudly at his own little jokes, ran around completing small tasks like a mad man.

There was a rustling somewhere to his left as Sephiroth emerged from the trees. He looked impassive, per usual, which only made Cloud more on edge. It told him nothing, which worried him. The man had said almost nothing to him in the past few days and it was growing more and more obvious that he despised even the sight of him. Which hurt him in ways he had yet to even fully admit. He looked to Zack and motioned towards the opposite side of the clearing they had been resting in. Zack sobered immediately and followed his General. Sephiroth was talking to him rapidly, voice low, so they would not be overheard. Cloud watched their stressed exchange hoping to glean some knowledge from it.

"He's confused Cloud." Cloud almost screamed at the soft feminine voice whispered in his ear. Aerith had managed to rise from her resting place across from him and move to his side without him even noticing. He turned and looked into her eyes. They were warm and glittering with knowledge. His brow creased. "Aerith, I can't stand myself right now. I find him attractive in a way I can't explain, and yet there's something more...I've found plenty of men attractive before, but this is different. They were attractive, but not an option. I didn't want anyone near me, didn't want emotion involved. But him...I sense something in him." He looked away from her as he spoke. He wasn't sure why this rambling speech came out of him suddenly. He suspected it was the tension of the task they faced, whatever it truly was, combined with everything that the General (the fiercest man in the nation mind you) had inspired in him in just a period of two weeks. He was jumbled inside in ways he had hoped to never be. And they were separated by so much. What Cloud was, how he was raised, all of his beliefs, they were different. Night to day, the soft dew on a flower compared to a solid, cold stone. They should never have met. In fact it seemed more then ludicrous that their paths had crossed at all. "The Life force chose to throw you two together. For whatever reason that may be. He is thick-headed Cloud. He doesn't know about love, he's afraid of it. You need to educate him, teach him, show him. Just as if we were back at the theatre and you were teaching those silly girls how to dance." Cloud smiled at that. He had always been a good teacher. Patient, kind, supportive. Could that just be exactly what the stone needed to succumb to the soft dew?

"Show him your strength Cloud." He looked over to Aerith and returned her sweet smile. "Oh Aerith-chan you're so wise!" He hugged her, albeit awkwardly, while she laughed and returned his embrace. "I just want to help you Cloud-kun." she whispered to him. Somehow her voice had changed. It sounded deeper, more enigmatic. He frowned and pulled away looking at her. He saw a secret in her eyes, something strong and deep. Her face was stoic, warm smile gone. "Aerith-chan what's wrong?" he asked, worried. Another smile broke the odd expression and she shrugged. "Must just be nerves Cloud, don't worry." Cloud somehow wasn't swayed by her explanation. Something was going on with Aerith, and he wanted to know what it was.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

TBC!

AN2: Okay, so this took forever for actual good reasons. I WORKED SO HARD ON THIS! I actually really hate this chapter...it took forever to write. Ugh. But here it is, done and as polished as it can be. I'm sorry if there's not much interesting things going on, I'm actually trying to figure out how this is all going to work out haha. I really don't have a plan. Which is bad. So it could be awhile til the next chapter, so sorry my loves!!! But your reviews seriously keep me alive!!!! I love you all so so much!!!

Kurai-Tenshi of Doom


End file.
